Amantes y Esposas
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Las relaciones amorosas de distintas mujeres y sus percances. ¿Puede el amor sostener una relación? Octavo long fic. Contenido: Multishipper, diversas parejas heterosexuales a lo largo de toda la historia.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.  
**

Capítulo 1

Los colores de la tarde se podían contemplar en el cielo, tonos anaranjados y amarillos que resplandecían cuan hermosa es la naturaleza.

Con la vista puesta en ese intenso color de atardecer, una joven de cabellos rubios esperaba, pacientemente, la llegada de una persona especial para ella.

Respiraba hondo, sentada en una banca del parque en el que, frecuentemente, llevaba a cabo sus citas románticas con su novio.

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio analizando que habían pasado dos años desde el comienzo de su relación. Dos años que, para ella, eran los más hermosos de su corta vida.

-¡Rebeca!

La voz masculina la sacó de sus casillas, su corazón latió estrepitosamente al saber quién había llegado, por fin, a la cita acordada. Volteó al lado derecho y pudo distinguir en la distancia al joven de cabellos tricolores que apareció caminando a pasos apresurados.

-¡Yugi!

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa que adornó su rostro de tal forma que resaltó su belleza peculiar. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia su chico, tirándolo al suelo al momento en que lo abrazó. Cuando ambos estaban en el césped, Yugi sintió como los labios de Rebeca se juntaban con los suyos en un beso tierno y un tanto apasionado.

Para Yugi no fue extraño; Rebeca siempre se mostraba cariñosa con él. Tendía mucho a ser expresiva frente al público sin vergüenza de que los demás la vieran. Lógico, los americanos muestran su afecto a los demás, sin pena a que los vean besándose. Algo que para Yugi, un joven de nacionalidad japonesa, resultaba ligeramente incómodo, pero lindo al mismo tiempo.

Rebeca separó sus labios de los de Yugi y le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estaba muy ansiosa por verte.

-Lo sé.

Se levantaron del césped y se miraron fijamente.

-Lamento un poco la tardanza. El trabajo fue más largo de lo que creí.-comentó Yugi un tanto agotado.

-Entiendo, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

Yugi se sintió aliviado. Algo que le gustaba de Rebeca era lo comprensiva que llegaba a ser con él; chicas así escaseaban.

-¿Vamos al cine como quedamos?

-¡Claro!

Rebeca pasó su brazo rodeando en el Yugi y ambos se fueron caminando en dirección al cine más cercano al lugar.

.

.

Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiera pasar ese día, de lo que su novio fuera a pensar o decir. Era su culpa por no ser prevenida. Jugaba con sus dedos tratando de controlar sus nervios que querían explotar en una lluvia de emociones. Cabizbaja, miraba la mesa donde sus manos descansaban, escuchando los murmullos de la gente en el restaurante donde se encontraba.

-Hola, Tea.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al oír la voz de su novio llegando por detrás de ella. Él colocó su mano en el hombro de ella, de una forma amorosa y después se sentó frente a ella en la mesa.

-Llegaste más temprano de lo que creí.-dijo el joven sonriendo.

Sus cabellos eran tricolores y puntiagudos, sus rasgos semejantes a los de Yugi y su voz era varonil como la de pocos hombres. Fue su voz la que conquistó, en un principio, a su ahora novia.

-S…sí.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja, confundido por el tono nervioso e intrigado de su novia.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás rara.

Tea agachó más la cabeza, evitando ver a los ojos a Yami, su chico.

-¿Te hicieron algo en el trabajo?

Yami se escuchó preocupado; esa actitud no era normal en Tea. Finalmente, ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró directamente.

-Es que me sentía extraña y fui a ver al doctor.

El semblante de Yami se mostró alterado, pero se tranquilizó para no impacientarse.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

Tea bajó la mirada y tragó saliva, con temor visible en su cara. Volvió a levantar la vista a su pareja.

-Yami…estoy embarazada.

.

.

Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, mientras una joven pareja recorría las calles de la ciudad a pie tomados de la mano, como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas su relación.

-Fue divertida la película.-comentó Rebeca sonriendo animadamente.

Yugi llevó su mano a la cabeza, riendo nervioso. Había algo que le interesaba hablar con Rebeca, un tema que hacía tiempo quería mencionar. Más el temor le causaba desconfianza, porque era algo delicado para una chica.

-Rebeca…

La aludida giró hacia él, deteniendo sus pasos.

-¿Sí?

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

La rubia notó los nervios de Yugi y eso le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué cosa?

El joven de cabellos tricolores se mordió los labios, retomó el rumbo arrastrando a Rebeca con él. La chica estaba extrañada, siguiendo a su chico con el ceño fruncido.

Llegaron a una calle cerrada, en la que Yugi miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Aquello inquietó más a Rebeca.

-Yugi, ¿pasa algo malo?

El nombrado se colocó frente a frente de su compañera.

-Es un tema un poco delicado, pero quiero hablarlo contigo. No sé qué palabras para decírtelo.

La duda creció en el alma de Rebeca, pero debía escuchar a Yugi.

-Dime, ¿qué te inquieta?

El cuerpo de Yugi tembló ligeramente. Hablar de algo así le resultaba incómodo, pero como pareja que eran, lo consideraba de suma importancia.

Tragó un poco de saliva y tomó la mano de Rebeca entre las suyas. La chica rubia sintió el sudor proveniente de Yugi.

-¿Cuándo…tendrás…?-las palabras se trababan en su boca, pensado en cómo decir su intriga-¿Cuándo dormirás conmigo?

.

.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dando paso a Rebeca, lucía algo cansada y pensativa. Se quitó sus zapatos, como era la costumbre en Japón y los colocó cerca de la puerta.

-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin llegas, soñadora!

Otra mujer de cabellos rubios, pero más alta, con el cuerpo bien desarrollado y una belleza sensual, recibió la llegada de Rebeca. La menor fue sacada de su embelesamiento.

-¿¡Eh!?

Mai frunció el ceño, sabiendo que algo perturbaba a su amiga.

-Rebeca, ¿te sucedió algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada.-respondió Rebeca con un movimiento de mano negativo.

-A mí no puedes engañarme.

La firmeza y la fuerza con que Mai hablaba, hizo estremecer a la pobre Rebeca que agachó la cabeza.

-Sí, pasó algo.

.

.

Con las mejillas coloradas por lo que acababa de suceder, Yugi caminaba hacia su casa con la vista fija en el suelo. Su marcha era pesada y las emociones estaban en pleno apogeo, por lo cual su corazón latía con más intensidad que antes.

Llegó finalmente a su hogar, sacó sus llaves y cruzó el umbral de la vivienda, más su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio un festejo en su casa.

Su padre y su hermano mayor estaban bebiendo cerveza; su padre se veía contento y orgulloso, mientras que Yami se notaba apenado y desinteresado.

-¡Hurra! ¡Yami, te has convertido en un hombre real!

Yugi estaba incrédulo, sin entender qué provocaba la felicidad de su familia, especialmente de su padre.

-Mmmmm, ¿qué les pasa?

-¡Una noticia increíble! ¡Tu hermano se volvió un hombre de verdad! ¡Ahora es el orgullo de la familia!

Yugi parpadeó varias veces. Su padre no era emotivo, pero sí tenía pensamientos muy antiguos con ciertos temas.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-cuestionó extrañado.

El hombre miró con notable jactancia al más pequeño de sus dos hijos.

-Yami embarazó a su novia y se casará con ella dentro de unos meses.

Continuará...

 **¿Cómo la ven, mis amores? Inicia mi nuevo long fic y espero les haya gustado. Como mencioné antes, será una historia multishipper como yo, así que verán muchas parejas hetero alrededor de este fic. Por lo pronto comienza con Replayshipping y Revolutionship, pero no todo será como parece; habrá muchos triángulos amorosos a lo largo del cuento. Las cosas no serán fáciles para nadie, pero no diré más para evitar sopiler XDDD.**

 **Nos vemos, Dios mediante, en los siguientes episodios.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 2

Yugi quedó boquiabierto, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa que acaba de recibir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Lo que oíste!-dijo el hombre mayor-Tu hermano es todo un hombre.

Yami bajó la mirada con desgano, el padre de ambos estaba brincando de felicidad.

-Siempre es una gran victoria cuando un hombre procrea con la hembra de su vida.-decía el hombre exaltado-Desde el momento en que logran concebir una relación carnal han logrado mucho, pero un hijo es la prueba máxima de que ha dejado de ser un niño mimado para pasar a ser un hombre.

Yugi se fijó en su hermano, sin que su padre lo notara, y se percató de que Yami no se veía contento. Lo veía serio, desilusionado y triste.

-Me alegro por ustedes.-dijo Yugi disimulando que había visto el lado negativo de su hermano con respecto a la decisión de su vida.

-Gracias, hermano.

La respuesta de Yami terminó de confirmar las sospechas de Yugi: su hermano mayor no era feliz. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad, hablaría con él a solas.

-Bueno, me siento cansado. Iré a dormir.

Yugi se apresuró a subir a su cuarto, pero su indiscreto padre se asomó por la escalera para gritarle algo que, continuamente, resonaba en la cabeza del joven Yugi.

-¿Te agotó haber pasado la tarde con tu novia? Espero que tú también te conviertas en padre pronto.

Yugi frenó en seco, con el calor subiendo por su rostro. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que hablar de eso?

Yami se llevó una mano al rostro cubriéndolo, al darse cuenta de que su padre había hecho quedar en ridículo al pobre de Yugi.

-Padre…-Yugi se dio la vuelta quedando frente a su padre-Por favor, deja de decirme cómo llevar mi relación con Rebeca.

No esperó a que su padre le respondiera el comentario y subió corriendo las escaleras, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo.

-Ese chiquillo aún necesita convertirse plenamente en un hombre. Veo que pasar las noches con su chica no es suficiente para este niño.

Yami prefirió callar con el tema y miró hacia donde había desaparecido su hermano menor; sintiéndose mal por él.

Por otro lado, Yugi se tumbó boca arriba en su cama, pensando sobre la plática con Rebeca de aquella noche. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, esa fue la primera vez que conversaron sobre la sexualidad de ambos.

 _Flashback_

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Rebeca mostraba una expresión de asombro que Yugi no conocía hasta el momento.

-Sé que suena repentino, pero…Yugi midió sus palabras para no sonar pervertido, aunque era su naturaleza como hombre-Han pasado dos años desde que me aceptaste como tu novio y me gustaría, pues…

Colocó su mano en la nuca marcando, con aquella actitud, su vergüenza.

-Quiero pasar la noche contigo.

Las mejillas de Rebeca adquirieron un color rojo carmesí. Tener una relación de ese tipo con Yugi podía cambiar las cosas entre ellos; sabía, por experiencia de otras mujeres, que algunos hombres sólo buscan eso al relacionarse con chicas. Pero para algunos hombres, esa era su forma de demostrar amor. Alguna vez escuchó que "el sexo es la cúspide del amor", más temía que pudiera perjudicar para mal lo que hasta ahora había construido con Yugi.

-Yugi ¿crees que sea buena idea?

-Estuve pensando mucho como decírtelo y creo que es el momento. Al menos yo me siento listo.

Rebeca miraba a Yugi neutralmente; su cerebro trabajaba internamente para entender lo que estaba pasando. El siguiente paso de su noviazgo con Yugi podía acabar o unir a ambos.

-¿Me permites pensarlo por un tiempo?

 _Fin del flashback_

Yugi era consciente de que después del sexo podría terminar su relación con Rebeca, o incluso hacerse más fuerte. Tenía 18 años, la misma edad que su novia, pero aún no había experimentado lo que era tener una relación sexual con una mujer.

Los únicos que sabían eso eran su hermano Yami y su novia. Rebeca también era virgen; otra cosa que le gustaba de ella. Si de algo estaba seguro era que quería a Rebeca y eso era un motivador más para pasar su primera vez con ella.

Ella era importante para él, su querida novia. Así que la había escogido como la chica con la que deseaba perder su virginidad.

Mientras tanto, abajo en la sala, Yami estaba fastidiado de la alegría de su padre y comenzaba a irritarse.

-¡Mi hijo mayor por fin sabrá la responsabilidad de ser un padre! Esto sí que fue inesperado para mí.

Fuertemente, apretó su mandíbula enojado y se levantó del sillón.

-Mañana debo trabajar, así que me retiro a descansar.

El hombre percibió la molestia de su hijo.

-Yami, la celebración todavía continua.

-Mañana seguimos festejando.

Con desgane, Yami subió los escalones, pero no se dirigió a su cuarto, sino al de su hermano menor. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y descubrió a su hermano acostado en la cama mirando el techo perdidamente.

Los ojos amatistas de ambos se conectaron en ese momento.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?

Yugi, tras esperar unos breves segundos, accedió.

.

.

-Así que ya quiere tener su primera experiencia contigo.-dijo Mai dubitativamente.

-Exacto.-contestó Rebeca.

Mai colocó su mano en la barbilla.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?

-Pues…-lo pensó antes de responder-Creo que es parte de la vida llegar a este paso con el chico que amo, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar después de eso.

-Temes que sólo busque eso y no algo más formal contigo.

Rebeca asintió. Conocía sobre la experiencia de Mai, también era extranjera como ella y vivían juntas para pagar los gastos de la otra. Mai tenía bastante experiencia en hombres y sabías las intenciones de ellos con lo respecto al sexo.

-¿Sabes si Yugi lo ha hecho antes con otras chicas?

-No, será su primera vez. Igual que yo.

Mai siguió pensando mientras los ojos verdes de Rebeca se posaron sobre ella.

-Si es su primera vez y te está pidiendo permiso, entonces no creo que vaya con la idea de sólo pasar una noche y ya.

-¿Tú crees?

-Puedo ver que le interesa no causarte inconveniente. Lo que significa que te tiene aprecio.

Rebeca bajó la mirada y volvió a sentir calor en sus mejillas, sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

-Creo, Rebeca, que deberías ver si él te quiere realmente antes de acceder.

-Estoy segura que me quiere, pero le dije que lo pensaría.

El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse las distrajo de su conversación y una bella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tea.-dijeron las dos rubias al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, chicas.-saludó Tea con una sonrisa tierna y un rubor en su rostro semejante al de Rebeca.

Aquello alertó al par de extranjeras.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te ves tan contenta?-cuestionó Mai a la defensiva.

Tea sonrió con dulzura, sin saber que responder. La curiosidad de las dos amigas creció, esperando escuchar lo que Tea tuviera que decir.

Con notaria felicidad, Tea colocó la mano en el vientre y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Voy a casarme dentro de unos meses.

Silencio total.

-¿¡Quéééééééééééééééé!?

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 3

-Yami ¿cómo pudiste embarazar a Tea? Siempre has sido precavido con eso.

Yugi hablaba en voz baja para que su padre no escuchara la conversación.

-Llevo meses sin usar preservativo con Tea, pero imagino que no tomó su pastillas o no manejamos correctamente el ritmo.

Yami, al contrario de Yugi, era un galán con las mujeres y Tea era su tercera novia. Pero, efectivamente, jamás había embarazado a una de sus novias.

-¿No crees que es extraño eso?-preguntó Yugi.

-No, Tea es distraída. La conozco.

La cara de Yami mostró que no estaba muy feliz con la noticia, Yugi recordó que lo había visto apesadumbrado momentos atrás.

-¿No te da gusto que serás padre?

Yami levantó los ojos hacia su hermano y lo miró con desanimo.

-Es difícil de explicar, pero no me convence la idea de casarme con Tea.

Yugi abrió los ojos descomunalmente.

.

.

-¿Cómo es posible?

Ni Rebeca, ni Mai lograban salir de su asombro.

-Sí, me pidió matrimonio tras saber que voy a tener un bebé.

La felicidad con que Tea hablaba hizo ver que llevaba tiempo deseando casarse con Yami.

-Tea, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tendrías un hijo?-preguntó Mai incrédula.

-No estaba segura; tuve que ir con un médico. Y además, debía hablar con Yami al respecto.

Si hubiera podido, Tea brincaría de felicidad. Se removía en su lugar, sentada a la mesa, con una sonrisa enorme iluminando su cara.

-Bueno, al menos Yami decidió hacerse responsable.-dijo Rebeca.

-Tenía miedo de que no lo hiciera, pero me aceptó con mi hijo y ahora seremos esposos y padres.

Mai hizo señal de asco ante las expresiones cursis de su amiga. Luego, Tea se dirigió a Rebeca.

-¿Y cómo vas con Yugi?

-Parece que pronto pasaremos a algo más.-dijo Rebeca sonriendo ligeramente.

Tea mostró asombro y curiosidad, Rebeca irguió su cabeza mirando a su amiga.

-Yugi quiere que hagamos el amor por primera vez.

.

.

-Entonces…no amas a Tea.

-No tanto así.

Yami estaba confuso con todo esto y hablar con su hermano era lo único que podría traerle paz en aquellos momentos.

-Es que no pensaba casarme tan pronto.

Verdad, Yami no planeaba casarse en esos momentos. No era rechazo al matrimonio, simplemente quería hacer otras cosas antes de dar el paso final. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, existía algo que no lo convencía a casarse con Tea en especial.

Una corazonada le indicaba que estaba equivocado al haber dicho que debían casarse.

-Hermano, ¿le pediste matrimonio?

-En realidad lo sugerí, pero cuando la vi emocionada le comenté que era la mejor opción.

Yugi veía que su hermano no estaba convencido del todo.

-Tea es buena chica. Creo que será buena esposa.

-No es eso. Hay algo más.

Yugi esperó a que Yami le dijera lo que pasaba, pero ni él mismo sabía lo que sentía.

-¿Cuándo te casarás?

-En 5 meses. Decidimos que será una fiesta pequeña de familiares y amigos cercanos.

La mente de Yugi imaginó que tal vez el dinero escaseaba.

-Pues les deseo lo mejor.

-Gracias.

La respuesta de Yami era triste, así que Yugi cambió de tema.

-¿Qué crees?

-¿Qué?

-Le dije a Rebeca que quiero tener mi primera experiencia sexual con ella.

.

.

-¡Wowwwww! ¿Y aceptaste?

Tea estaba muy emocionada, parecía que le causaba alegría saber que otras parejas también crecían dentro de su relación.

-Le dije que lo pensaría.

-Estoy segura que Yugi te quiere. Creo que deberías aceptar.

Tes rebosaba de emoción y, de vez en cuando, se acariciaba el vientre donde estaba su bebé formándose.

-Te aconsejo, Rebeca, que uses protección. No quiero ni imaginar si terminas como esta chica.

Mai señaló con desprecio fingido a Tea y esta hizo un puchero, a lo que Rebeca rió con ganas.

Debía decidir sobre el paso que daría su noviazgo con Yugi una vez hubieran tenido su primer contacto.

.

.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No, se lo pedí.

Yami golpeó con un puño afectuoso a su hermano sonriendo con picardía.

-Bien hecho. Da el primer paso.

-¿Crees que me vi pervertido?

-No, es nuestra naturaleza.

-Y la quiero, aunque suene raro.

Yami sonrió con ternura. Él también quería a Tea, pero su afecto por ella no llegaba al punto de quererse casar con ella especialmente.

.

.

 _5 meses después_

Firmó el papel que indicaba que se había convertido en esposo. Aún había algo que no lo convencía de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejar sola a su novia y su hijo. Tea lo imitó y también firmó el papel, agachándose cuidadosamente para no esforzarse debido a su vientre abultado.

-Y ahora ya son marido y mujer.

Tras la declaración del abogado, todos aplaudieron felices. Tea sonreía con gran gusto, mientras que Yami sólo se divertía. Yugi, Rebeca y Mai estaban entre los invitados.

La ceremonia se realizó en la gran casa de un amigo de Yami, llamado Yusei Fudo; el cual le prestó la casa para realizar los festejos ya que no podía gastar en salones. Además de que Tea no permitió un festejo excesivo.

La fiesta se desarrolló con normalidad, la casa era gigante y todos celebraban la unión de dos seres que esperaban un hijo.

-¿Ya sabes qué será?-preguntó Akiza, una joven de cabellos rojos que era amiga de Mai.

-Parece ser que será una niña-respondió Tea acariciando su vientre crecido.

Yami la miraba a cierta distancia y le provocó ternura verla con tanta ilusión, pero en su corazón continuaba la idea de que tal vez se había equivocado al casarse con Tea.

El baile, la plática y el ajetreo se hicieron presentes en toda la fiesta. Los invitados conversaban y la gente se divertía en grande.

Rebeca observaba la estancia a detalle; el lugar era bonito. Ojala pudiera vivir en una casa como esa, aunque fuera un poco más pequeña. De pronto, entre el grupo de gente, distinguió a Yugi bebiendo una cerveza. Esbozó una media sonrisa y se levantó para reunirse con él. Atravesó la sala y llegó a su lado.

-Yugi, amor.

Rodeó el brazo del chico con el suyo y Yugi se puso nervioso nuevamente por la muestra de afecto.

-Hola, Rebeca. Me alegra verte aquí.

-El gusto es mío.

Ambos dirigieron miradas a los recién casados.

-¿No crees que es lindo todo esto?

-Sí, un poco.

Yugi sabía que su hermano no estaba muy satisfecho con la idea, así que no podía estar alegre como los demás. Inesperadamente para él, Rebeca lo jaló hacia ella y le susurró al oído.

Los orbes amatistas de Yugi se abrieron con lo que ella le dijo y la miró con sorpresa. Ella estaba roja, sin dejar de sonreír.

Yugi le devolvió el gesto pícaramente y entonces se llevó a Rebeca jalándola del brazo. Subieron por las escaleras y cruzaron varios pasillos y habitaciones.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Yusei es amigo de mi hermano y conozco cada rincón de este lugar.

Al llegar arriba, entraron a un cuarto pequeño exclusivo para huéspedes. Rebeca sonrió y se asomó por la ventana mientras Yugi cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Se molestarán si nos descubren?

-No lo harán.

Yugi recorrió la cortina, evitando de esta forma que entrara la luz por la ventana. Ambos se miraron fijamente con sonrisas penosas, Rebeca comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Siento que te trajera aquí ahora.-se lamentó Yugi.

-No, al contrario. Yo quería hacerlo aprovechando la fiesta.

Esta vez fue Yugi quien se puso rojo como un jitomate.

-¿Comenzamos?-preguntó Rebeca.

Con pasos inseguros, Yugi se acercó a ella y le besó los labios con dulzura, luego con pasión. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos besándolo igualmente.

Al finalizar el beso, Yugi la contempló con cariño y ternura antes de acariciar los hombros de la joven y descender su mano hacia los diminutos pechos de la chica. Desabrochó la blusa de ella con delicadeza, mientras Rebeca esperaba y luego ella lo ayudó a quitarse el saco y a desabotonar su camisa.

Nuevamente, se volvieron a besar en la boca con pasión, al tiempo que se acariciaban mutuamente con suavidad.

Tras haber pasado varios minutos compartiendo besos, se sentaron en el suelo a seguir entregándose ósculos profundos. Luego se tumbaron en el piso de madera del cuarto, donde Yugi le quitó la blusa a Rebeca dejando ver su brasier al descubierto.

La contempló por unos segundos.

-¿Me veo mal?-preguntó Rebeca con miedo.

-No, es sólo que nunca había visto una mujer desnuda antes.

Con un poco de torpeza por ser la primera vez, Yugi logró, con ayuda de Rebeca, quitarle el sostén y ambos se miraron.

-¡Ah! Espera.

Rebeca se estiró y sacó, de la bolsa de su blusa, un sobre muy pequeño que Yugi no tardó en reconocer.

-No queremos que nos pase lo que a Yami y Tea.

El pequeño sonrió y tomó el sobre.

-Viniste prevenida.

-Quería hacerlo contigo ahora que tu hermano se casó con mi amiga.

Yugi no resistió más y la besó en los labios, pasando al cuello de la chica. Rebeca sólo podía pensar que estaba por hacer algo único y especial para ambos.

.

.

Tea acariciaba su vientre grande con amor, hasta que notó la presencia de su esposo detrás de ella.

-Yami, amor.

Él la abrazó con ternura y delicadeza para no lastimar al bebé.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué te muestras cariñoso en plena fiesta?

Era verdad; estaban en medio de la sala frente a todos los presentes.

-Sólo quería abrazarte.

Tea sonrió y lo abrazó feliz. Yami lo único que deseaba era tratar de convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, de que no había tomado una mala decisión.

Porque estaba sospechando, en su corazón, que no amaba a Tea y que el matrimonio con ella sólo era para no dejarla sola y a su bebé.

.

.

Los murmullos de la fiesta no permitieron que la gente notara la ausencia de dos seres que culminaban su relación al siguiente paso. Nadie los vio, ni los oyó.

Nadie supo que en la casa de Yusei Fudo, mientras se celebraba una boda, dos novios desnudaban sus almas y cuerpos el uno al otro.

Los gemidos placenteros de ambos no fueron captados por los invitados, permitiendo que la intimidad de la pareja fuera más única.

Rebeca estaba perdida en su ensoñación, sintiendo las embestidas torpes de Yugi que, poco a poco, se volvieron más apasionadas y dulces al mismo tiempo.

No fue sólo una vez, sino tres veces, las que Yugi y Rebeca se entregaron realmente a su amor.

Porque para ellos eso fue la confirmación del amor que los unía.

Continuará...

 **Curiosamente leí una novela donde el chico es virgen y cuando lo hace con su esposa por primera vez se entregaron tres veces O_o me asombró leer algo así puesto que ya estaba escrito este capítulo.**

 **Usagi moonie: Me alegra que te resultara interesante. Con respecto a los personajes, Yami es algo cobarde en este fic, pero las cosas no permanecen igual siempre. Lo que sucede con Yugi y Rebeca en ese asunto ya lo viste en este capítulo, pero faltan más etapas en su relación. Y sí, Kaiba, Kisara e Ishizu tendrán su papel destacado en el fic; igualmente tendrán sus dificultades y les pasarán muchas cosas que se revelarán poco a poco.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: No te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo; lo importante es disfrutar XDDD. Pues ya era hora de que Yugi dejara de ser tímido con esos temas, jajajaja. Es una mezcla de todo: presión, deseo, curiosidad. Tea es más que una mujer embarazada, jijijijiji. Yami tendrá que aprender algunas cosas sobre relacionarse con mujeres.**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 4

 _15 años después_

El estallido de un cristal rompiéndose se escuchó desde el interior de la casa. La puerta de entrada se abrió y un hombre de cabellos tricolores salió apresuradamente de la vivienda.

Se detuvo fuera de ella y miró atrás con el rostro ensombrecido. Una mujer cruzó el umbral de la puerta y aventó la ropa del tricolor al suelo arenoso.

-¡Lárgate!

El hombre miró sus prendas y luego a su mujer.

-¿Sabes que necesito esa ropa para mañana cuando me presente a trabajar?

Yami trataba de controlar su voz para fingir, ante los vecinos, que no pasaba nada. Pero era inútil, porque todos sabían que su matrimonio estaba en la ruina.

-¡Mientras no traigas el dinero para el viaje de tu hija no te aparezcas por aquí!

Tras lanzar ese grito desgarrador, Tea entró en la casa otra vez y azotó la puerta con fuerza. Literalmente, retumbó el lugar.

Las manos de Yami formaron puños. Enfurecido, recogió su ropa de la tierra y subió a su auto.

-Me tienes cansado.

Sin más, Yami se marchó a buscar a la única persona que en momentos así lo ayudaba. Aquel que le brindaba su apoyo incondicional cuando Tea lo corría de la casa.

Porque no era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Era la quinta vez.

.

.

-¿Rechazado? ¿De nuevo?

-Lo sentimos, señor. Pero no necesitamos un videojuego como el suyo. Tenemos mejores propuestas.

-Puedo hacer otra clase de juegos.-dijo Yugi notándose que estaba desesperado.

-Lo lamentamos, señor. El jefe rechazó su propuesta.

Yugi supo que era inútil insistir, era ya casi una costumbre que rechazaran sus propuestas como diseñador de juegos. Así que, apesadumbrado, salió del edificio con pasos pesados.

Se veía triste y desilusionado, sobre todo porque sabía que debía alimentar dos bocas en su casa. Cuando su celular sonó creyó, por un momento, que se trataba de su mujer, pero en realidad era su hermano.

-Bueno…

-Yugi ¿te importa si me quedo en tu casa esta noche?

Yugi frenó en seco.

-¿Otra vez te sacó Tea de la casa?

-¿Tú que crees?

Yami suspiró cansadamente. Había detenido su auto en una esquina para descansar, frente a una cafetería que frecuentaba muy seguido.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Yugi.

-En el lugar de siempre.

Yugi también conocía esa cafetería.

-Voy a verte.

Colgó sin agregar más y se encaminó por la ruta más fácil para encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

.

.

-¿Ahora cuál fue el pleito?

-Lo de siempre: dinero.

Yugi movió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. El mismo motivo de todo el tiempo.

-Ella dice que yo le robo.

Yami dio un sorbo a su café, pero su expresión mostraba lo furioso que estaba con la actitud de su esposa.

-Pero si tú trabajas mucho y llevas el pan de cada día con ella.

Yugi siempre defendía a su hermano, aunque conocía los defectos de él y sabía, como cualquier persona, que podía resultar un poco desesperante en ocasiones.

-Sí, pero no permito que ella administre el dinero y eso la altera.

Yami perdía de repente la mirada en su taza con café y movía los dedos de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué no la dejas administrar el dinero?-preguntó Yugi interesado.

-¡Nunca!-respondió Yami casi en un grito-Si lo hago será un caos. Ella gasta todo el dinero en tonterías sin pensar en nuestra hija.

Llevaba 16 años casado con Tea; Yami sabía que era una mujer conflictiva en lo que respectaba a las finanzas. Gastaba todo el dinero en joyas, prendas y objetos de alto valor.

Al comienzo no fue así, pero Yami obtuvo un buen empleo en una empresa prestigiosa llamada Ilusiones Industriales, en la que no ganaba grandes cantidades de dinero, pero sí lo suficiente para no escasear.

Y ahora podía darle más cosas buenas a su esposa e hija, lo que causaba el interés de Tea y las discusiones frecuentes por finanzas.

-Yami, no es que quiera ser metiche, pero ¿Por qué no te divorcias?

-No puedo hacerlo. Quiero estar junto a mi hija. Ella sería capaz de hacer algo para que no la vea.

Yami apretó la fuerza del agarre de su vaso de plástico. La sola idea de perder a su hija lo enloquecía. Muy en el fondo, Yugi suponía que se trataba de cobardía por parte de su hermano mayor.

-Tea Elizabeth ya tiene edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones. Aunque Tea intente algo, ella no se dejará manipular.

-Mientras sea menor de edad, la madre tiene derecho sobre ella.

Yami volvió a apretar el vaso que tenía en sus manos, sintiéndose incompetente. Amaba a su hija, pero a su esposa no. Desde que se casó con ella, hacía 15 años, supo que su corazón no le pertenecía a esa chica. Mucho tiempo estuvo arrepentido de haberse casado con ella, cuestionaba que hubiera hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, amaba a su hija más de lo que pensaba; ella había cambiado su mundo para siempre.

Admitía que esa era la única ganancia de la relación con Tea.

-¿Hay inconveniente en que pase la noche en tu casa?-preguntó Yami alzando la vista.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Yugi casi en un grito.-Eres mi hermano; no podría dejarte solo.

-¿Molestará a Rebeca eso?

Yami sabía que para Rebeca era fastidioso el hecho de compartir su hogar con la familia de su marido.

-De eso me encargo yo. Ella es muy accesible.

Yugi le guiñó un ojo a su hermano mayor y este le dedicó una sonrisa complaciente.

Fueron interrumpidos por una joven mesera que apareció repentinamente junto a ellos.

-¿Necesitan algo más?

La joven era una chica de tez blanca, igual que su cabello y ojos azules que resaltaban la belleza de su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado y lucía radiante con su traje de mesera.

-Muchas gracias, Kisara. Pero creo que es todo lo que pediremos hoy.-respondió Yugi sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, señor Yugi. Si algo se les ofrece, no duden en llamarme.

Kisara se retiró tras inclinarse de forma respetuosa. Yami la siguió con la mirada, observando las curvas del cuerpo bien formado de la chica. Las comisuras de sus labios formaron una media sonrisa y Yugi pudo leer los pensamientos de su hermano mayor.

-Ni lo intentes, Yami.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Yami un poco alterado.

-Vi que posaste tus ojos en Kisara.-achicó los ojos-No trates de acercarte a ella con otras intenciones que no sean de amistad.

-¿Estás loco? Jamás me he comportado así.

Yami refunfuñó ante las ideas descabelladas de su hermanito. Sin embargo, en contadas ocasiones, Yami deseaba tener una persona diferente a su lado.

-Kisara es una mujer seria con esos asuntos. Ella no saldría con un hombre casado ni aunque le pagaran todo el dinero del mundo.

Yami frunció el ceño y encogió los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces tan bien a Kisara? Que yo sepa, sólo es la mesera de este lugar.

-Kisara me ha brindado su apoyo muchas veces. Ayudó a Rebeca con los cuidados de Yuri, así que la conozco y la considero mi amiga.

Otro hombre tal vez no lo creería, pero Yami sabía que Yugi era un hombre fiel. Algo que caracterizaba a los hermanos tricolores era su fidelidad a sus esposas.

Yami nunca había tenido aventuras con otras mujeres, a pesar de que Tea lo trataba mal. Respetaba su relación con ella por ser la madre de su hija, y consideraba que mientras estuvieran casados no era bien visto que la traicionara. Sin mencionar que estimaba a su esposa.

Estimar, sólo eso. Amor era una palabra que no existía en su vocabulario marital.

Y eso lo sabía desde antes de casarse con ella.

Mientras tanto, Yugi era bastante fiel a su mujer, Rebeca. Resultaba inconcebible que un día viviera una aventura. No porque no pudiera, sino porque Yugi era muy unido a su esposa.

Aunque el ser unidos, no significaba que las cosas fueran color rosa.

Continuará...

 **No sé mucho de líos maritales, así usé lo que me vino a la mente con el problema de Yami en cuanto a su relación con Tea.**

 **MarBere123: Se verá raro que lo diga, pero me alegra que sí reflejé el realismo deseado con respecto al matrimonio forzado. Gracias por leer, me alegra que te gustara mi historia. No te preocupes, yo también deseo que sea una historia realista, jijijiji.**

 **Usagi Moonie: ¡Claro! Kaiba no puede faltar en mis fics, jajajaja. En la mayoría de mis historias aparece ese personaje. Haré lo posible por hacerlo, porque a veces les doy unos pequeños cambios para adaptarlos a mis escritos. De hecho yo soy fan del Revolutionshipp, pero casi siempre destrozo a esa pareja. No me gusta usar siempre lo mismo. Hago cambios constantes en mis escritos.**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 5

Estacionó el auto frente a la casa de su hermano menor y miró hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro que no me sacará de la casa también?

Yugi soltó una carcajada.

-Rebeca es agradable y comprensiva.

Pero Yugi mentía en realidad.

Salieron del auto y entraron en la vivienda tras abrir la puerta.

-¡Papá!

Proveniente de la sala, un niño de 8 años muy parecido a Yugi, pero con cabellera rubia apareció corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus cortas piernas y abrazó con mucho gusto a Yugi.

-Yuri, me alegra verte.

El pequeño miró al visitante.

-¡Tío Yami!

El pequeño se dirigió a su tío y lo abrazó con sus delicados brazos, a lo que Yami respondió el gesto con el mismo afecto.

Ambos sonreían felices, cuando de pronto apareció en el pasillo una bella mujer de cabellos rubios que reflejaba una expresión neutral en el rostro. Estaba molesta. Yugi supo que comenzaría una discusión.

.

.

-¿Por qué permites esto?-gritó Rebeca en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Es mi hermano. No pienso dejarlo solo.

Yugi trataba de controlar el volumen de voz para no hablar demasiado alto.

-Es la quinta vez que viene a dormir cuando Tea lo saca de casa.

Rebeca hablaba alterada, pero se esforzaba por no gritar de más.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Abandonarlo no es mi opción.

-Hoy me llamó Tea porque sabe que Yami siempre viene aquí cuando discuten.

Ya habían pasado 3 años de la muerte del padre de ambos tricolores, así que la única familia sanguínea que tenía eran ellos, Yami y Yugi.

-¿¡Tea se comunicó contigo!?

Yugi se asombró, puesto que Tea y Rebeca ya no platicaban como antes cuando eran solteras. Obvio, los deberes de esposa y trabajadoras les consumían el tiempo.

Claro que Rebeca tampoco se sentía cómoda con Tea ahora al saber que trataba mal a Yami, el hermano de su esposo.

-Sí, me dijo que Yami vendría seguramente hoy. Así que supuse que habían tenido una pelea.

-Con más razón pienso apoyar a mi hermano.

La firmeza de Yugi hizo que Rebeca se sintiera excluida.

-¿Por qué no se divorcian? De todos modos no se quieren.

Yugi quedó boquiabierto con aquella propuesta realizada por su mujer.

-¿Quieres que se separen?

-Llevan años fingiendo que son pareja, pero sólo es un disfraz. Y su hija ya tiene edad para escoger con quien estar, así que no le veo el problema.

Rebeca era honesta cuando hablaba. Debía decir las cosas como eran, aunque fuera doloroso.

-Es asunto de ellos, pero si mi hermano no tiene donde pasar la noche yo le daré cobijo.

-Sabes que no nos alcanza el dinero y cuando viene aquí se queda un mes con nosotros.

Rebeca achicaba los ojos, enojada con su esposo.

-Lo siento. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no les gustan mis diseños para juegos.

Inesperadamente, el tema de la conversación estaba dando vuelta al problema que ambos vivían: el trabajo.

-Yugi, no me gusta que haya más personas viviendo en casa. Sólo tú, yo y nuestro hijo, fuera de allí nadie.

-¡Es mi familia!-alzó la voz Yugi.

-¡Yo soy tu esposa!-ella respondió igual.

Yugi se mordió los labios. Su esposa y su hermano eran parte de su familia, escoger entre ambos era una tontería.

-Conseguiré un trabajo.-afirmó con convicción.

-Yugi, sé que eres excelente como diseñador de juegos. Pero, tristemente, veo que tu trabajo no gusta. ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme de que sólo yo mantengo el hogar?

Durante los últimos dos años, Rebeca era el sustento del hogar al mismo que era madre y esposa. Le resultaba complicado todo eso; anteriormente Yugi traía el sustento para ella y su hijo, pero las cosas cambiaron. Yugi perdió su empleo y comenzó a diseñar juegos para empresas que no aceptaban sus ideas.

Desde entonces, Rebeca se encargaba de la manutención del hogar.

-Rebeca, quiero que vuelvas a tener la vida de antes, cuando podías atender a Yuri por tiempo completo, sin necesidad de trabajar.

-No me molesta trabajar. Lo que me altera es que no te acepten en ningún lugar.

Rebeca estaba exaltada. La responsabilidad de Yugi era protegerla a ella y su hijo, por lo que consideraba malo que Yugi apoyara de esa forma a su hermano cuando había escases de bienes económicos.

-Seguiré buscando trabajo mañana. Pero permite que mi hermano se quede el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Si es así ¿qué le diré a Tea? Esta enloquecida.

-Dile que Yami estará aquí con nosotros y que volverá cuando se sienta mejor.

Era el mismo cuento de tiempo atrás. Siempre era lo mismo: peleas de Yami y Tea en las que Yugi y Rebeca terminaban involucrados.

Yugi y Rebeca habían contraído matrimonio hacía 10 años, su hijo tenía 8 años. Contrario a Yami, ellos se casaron con la ilusión del matrimonio y la estabilidad juntos, sin embarazos no deseados, ni nada que los obligara a pasar el resto de sus días juntos.

Más para Rebeca, lo más insoportable que podía tener en una relación como esa, era tener que mantener a la familia de su marido. Ella dejó atrás a los suyos por estar con Yugi, así que le molestaba no recibir el mismo trato. Pero también era piadosa con los necesitados y sería cruel tratar así a la familia de Yugi que la recibió como parte de su familia.

El hilo de la conversación de ambos fue interrumpido por el teléfono sonando. Rebeca sacó su celular y revisó el número.

-Es Tea.

-Dile lo que mencioné.

La rubia no estaba convencida, pero no le quedaba de otra y contestó.

-Bueno…

-Yami está con ustedes ¿verdad?

La voz furiosa de Tea se escuchaba desde el otro lado del auricular, causando que Rebeca se alejara el teléfono de la oreja.

-Se quedará con nosotras un tiempo, mientras logras calmarte.

-Rebeca, tenemos que hablar. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

-Claro.

-Nos vemos en la cafetería donde trabaja Kisara a la hora de tu comida.

-De acuerdo.

Colgaron, Yugi miraba con extrañeza a la rubia.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que prefiere que se quede con nosotros un tiempo.

El tricolor menor alzó la ceja y achicó los ojos, mostrándose confundido: Tea no era tan comprensiva ni accesible como para aceptar tan rápido que Yami durmiera en la casa de ellos.

-Es una mentira.

La convicción de Yugi hizo que Rebeca se sintiera mal de engañar a su marido.

-Quiere que nos veamos mañana a la hora de mi descanso.

Algo le indicó a Yugi que no era muy buena idea: una especie de presentimiento se lo dijo.

-Ten cuidado con Tea.

-Estaré bien, pero espero que se solucione esto.

-Entiendo tu molestia. Quieres que tengamos un matrimonio normal, pero las cosas son así y no puedo dejar a mi hermano.

-Aun así deseo que recapacites.

Con pasos duros y firmes, Rebeca salió del cuarto dejando solo a su marido. Se veía más relajada, pero en el fondo continuaba molesta por lo que acaba de pasar.

Nuevamente, su relación marital era interferida por otros y eso la tenía enojada.

10 años de casada eran suficientes para ver que el matrimonio no era color rosa como lo pintaban en las historias.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Yo tampoco he leído antes que Yugi y Rebeca tengan sexo en un fanfic. Fue de improviso que tuve la idea de que lo hicieran en plena fiesta, jajajajaja. No dejo de pensar que existan hombres capaces de controlar el deseo carnal, aunque sean pocos, jajajaja. De hecho la hija de Yami y Tea es bastante mayor como para no notar la tensión de sus padres. Ya verás a tu querida OTP desarrollarse en esta historia, jijijijiji.**

 **Usagi moonie: Me alegra que te guste. Sí, debe de ser horrible desperdiciar la vida con una persona desagradable, igual que tener problemas económicos. Yami y Yugi tienen muchos retos para realizar en la vida.**

 **MarBere123: Adiviné que causaría asombro el paso rápido de los años, jijiji. De alguna manera sí tienen casi el mismo problema. Casi todos los matrimonios sufren por problemas económicos. No demoró mucho su aparición en la historia; me refiero a Kisara. Con respecto a tu pregunta: sí, haya más personajes relevantes al fic. De hecho los protagonistas masculinos son Yami, Yugi, Kaiba y Mokuba, mientras que los femeninos son Rebeca, Tea, Kisara, Ishizu, Serenity y Mana. Sin spoiler, XDDD.**

 **Linkyiwakura: Muchas gracias por el elogio. Me causó mucho asombro ver el impacto de este fic en ti particularmente. Mi idea siempre fue que se tratara de una historia realista, aunque con un toque novelesco, ya que habla sobre el matrimonio y las relaciones de pareja. Igualmente, los hijos son los que se a veces sufren más las consecuencias que los mismos padres. Como me dijo mi profesor "los padres hacemos mucho daño a nuestros hijos por ignorancia". El dinero, desafortunadamente, se ha convertido en un dios para muchos y si no se maneja con cuidado se convierte en el peor destructor del mundo y las relaciones. Pero la fuerza más poderosa de todas es el amor y es nuestra esencia en sí. Nada lo supera. Personalmente, yo me siento identificada con cada una de las mujeres de esta historia. Todas tienen algo que me recuerdan a mí como ser humano y a la vida y forma de pensar que poseo. Es un honro saber que la historia es creíble, justo como deseaba. Muchos saludos y bendiciones.**


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 6

Rebeca cruzó el umbral de la cafetería y reconoció la figura digna y regia de Tea que bebía su café como si fuera una reina. Un suspiro salió de la boca de Rebeca y caminó hacia su amiga, que al verla le sonrió como si no hubiera nada malo entre ellas.

-¡Rebeca!

La nombrada se mostró neutral, recapacitando que diez años eran suficientes para acabar con una amistad que llevó durante 3 años desde que llegó a Japón.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir para que me citaras aquí?

Tea dio un sorbo a su café con la misma presencia creída y prepotente. Dejó la taza en la mesa.

-Quiero que saques a mi marido de tu casa.

-Tea, no haré una cosa así. Eso es ser cruel.

-¡Es mi esposo!-los ojos de Tea despedían fuego.

-Y mi esposo es hermano del tuyo.-respondió Rebeca con dureza.

Tea apretó la mandíbula y volvió a beber de su café.

-Ya van varias veces que se va con ustedes para no hacerse responsable de su hija.

-Eres tú la que lo corre de la casa. Por eso no busca a nosotros.

-¡Él no es responsable de su hija!

-Tea, no pretendo pelear contigo, pero he notado que tú eres demasiado inmadura con lo que respecta a la educación de tu hija.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?-elevó ligeramente su tono de voz.

-Gastas mucho en ti, en cosas que no sirven. Piensas sólo en ti misma y desatiendes a tu hija con sus necesidades de adolescente. Hasta donde he visto, Yami ha sido un buen padre con ella, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Tea respiró tratando de controlar su enojo para no estallar en plena cafetería.

-Así que estas del lado de ese patán que tengo por esposo.

-Si tanto lo odias, lo mejor que podrías hacer es separarte. Cuando una pareja no puede estar juntas, el divorcio es una muy buena opción.

Los hombros de Tea temblaban, mientras respiraba y Rebeca comprendió que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

-Eso jamás. Yo no seré divorciada, me casé para toda la vida.

-Todas las personas nos casamos para todo la vida, pero a veces la vida no resulta como un cuento de hadas.

Rebeca pensaba que el matrimonio era para toda la vida, pero que debía haber un compromiso de ambas partes: algo que muchas personas no tomaban en serio.

-Yami es mi esposo. Dentro de todo lo aprecio mucho.

-No parece que sientas afecto por él.

-Veo que lo defiendes.-dijo Tea enfurecida.

-Defiendo a la familia de mi esposo.

Era verdad, Rebeca protegía a su marido y a los que llevaban la sangre de él.

La sangre se agolpaba en las venas de Tea que contenía su respiración y se esforzaba, inútilmente, por mantener la cordura.

-De acuerdo.-miró la taza don odio-Entonces dile a Yami que vuelva esta noche a casa o no volverá a ver a su hija.

-Tea Elizabeth ya tiene suficiente edad para tomar una decisión. Es tonto que te comportes así.

-Mientras no tenga 20 años puedo decidir qué haré con mi hija y esta vez no planeo que Yami se deshaga de sus responsabilidades.

-Has caído bajo. Utilizar a tu hija para manipular al marido.

-Quiero que regrese a casa.

-Pues dale amor y se quedará contigo siempre.

-Él siempre estará conmigo.

Rebeca prefirió no decir nada, pero sabía que muchos hombres buscan una compañía femenina que los haga sentir cómodos y al no obtenerlo con una, buscaban otra mujer. Llevaba tiempo que Rebeca sospechaba que Yami terminaría con otra pareja en cualquier momento.

-Pues habla con él tú misma.

Se levantó de su asiento y se marchó. Como no bebió nada, no tenía que pagar.

Tea se quedó sola, siguiendo con la mirada a su amiga. Temblaba de ira al saber que nadie la apoyaba.

A una corta distancia, de forma discreta, Kisara veía la situación y supuso que había problemas nuevamente con la familia de Yugi y Rebeca.

.

.

Yugi revisaba una guía telefónica al estilo antiguo. Anotaba números de teléfonos pertenecientes a compañías de juegos y diversión, rogando al cielo que hubiera una empresa que aceptara su propuesta.

Yami descendió por las escaleras y vio cómo su hermano buscaba ansiosamente en la guía.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Estoy tratando de conseguir un trabajo estable.

Yami se acercó a su hermano, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, sin despegar la vista del libro telefónico. Ayer habló tanto de él que olvidó sobre los asuntos de Yugi.

-¿Sigues sin conseguir trabajo?

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Yugi que ocultaba su estado financiero a su hermano con la intención de no incomodarlo. Alzó los ojos hacia Yami y le sonrió sin poder esconder sus problemas.

-Temo decir que a nadie le gustan mis ideas para desarrollar los juegos de mesa.

Yami se sintió mal por Yugi, más porque conocía los diseños tan originales que él creaba; así que le parecía raro que no aceptaran lo que Yugi ofrecía.

-He visto lo que haces: es lo mejor que he visto.

-Rebeca dice lo mismo, pero los expertos opinan distinto.

Yugi continúo en su búsqueda ansiosa, mientras que Yami se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Por su mente llegaron recuerdos de algo que fue comentado en la empresa donde él trabajaba. Llevó su mano a la barbilla al tiempo que una idea se formulaba en su cabeza.

-Yugi…

El menor volvió el rostro a su hermano.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Has visitado ya Kaiba Corporation para solicitar empleo allí?

.

.

Llevaba más de una hora sentada en la mesa de la cafetería sin moverse de allí, bebiendo sólo café. Las meseras comenzaban a murmurar en contra de ella, extrañadas de esa actitud.

Sólo hubo una mesera que aceptó, valientemente, ir a platicar con Tea. Ya que la conocía desde varios años atrás.

-Hola, señora Tea-saludó la chica que se sentó frente a ella.

-Hola Kisara.-respondió Tea con una sonrisa cálida.

-Ya que es mi hora de descanso, me pareció una agradable idea saludarla.

-Gracias por el elogio.

Tea volvió a beber de su café. Kisara se preguntó si en algún momento tendría deseos de usar el sanitario.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó Kisara fingiendo que no sospechaba nada de lo que pasaba.

-Mal, como casi todos los días.

-¿Problemas con ya sabe quién?

Kisara conocía muy bien a la familia Moto, les tenía suficiente confianza para preguntar sobre ciertos temas personales.

-Te doy mi sabio consejo, Kisara: no te cases. Ser soltera es lo mejor.

Kisara rodó los ojos. El clásico pretexto de un adulto que al ver sus planes fracasados, incita a los demás a no realizar el curso de la vida. Algo que Kisara consideraba importante eran, precisamente, las relaciones de pareja, ya sea como matrimonio o uniones libres.

-Kisara, lo digo en serio.-afirmó exaltada Tea.-No funciona casarse por amor.

La joven de cabellos blancos levantó una ceja y encogió los ojos. Dudaba de la gente que siempre hablaba mal de sus parejas, pero que seguían juntos.

-Yami es un patán irresponsable de su propia hija.

Las manos de Tea temblaron ligeramente.

-Tea, tal vez deberías recapacitar sobre tu relación Yami.

-Siento la ofensa, Kisara, pero no sabes de hombres. Eres soltera totalmente, así que no puedes aconsejar a una mujer casada.

Kisara conocía el carácter odioso de Tea que resultaba incómodo para ella.

-Tal vez no tengo novio, sin embargo sé que los hombres buscan siempre una compañía agradable a ellos.

Los ojos de Tea lanzaron chispas.

-¿Insinúas que no soy agradable a mi marido?

-Esa actitud puede llevarla a perderlo definitivamente. Él buscará a una persona que cumpla sus expectativas.

La honestidad de Kisara afectó emocionalmente a Tea, que trató de controlar su ira.

-Veo que eres igual a Rebeca.

-Queremos tu bienestar, por eso te decimos eso. Si no das amor, no puedes recibir amor.

Kisara percibió el aura encabronada de Tea, más trató de mantenerse firme hasta que no le fue posible.

-Creo que tienes que reconsiderar muchas cosas, Tea.

Se puso de pie y se marchó tan pronto como pudo. La mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules continuaba temblando de odio y furia. Tuvo la sensación de que, quizá, era bueno intentar avivar la llama del amor que tenía por Yami.

Continuará...

 **MarBere123: Las cosas no serán lo que parece en este fic. No todos tendrán el final final esperado por los shippeadores, jajajaja; pero a otras parejas les irá bastante bien. Estoy de acuerdo, si las dos partes ponen de su parte las relaciones pueden durar bastante tiempo, oa veces incluso toda la vida. Pero como siempre digo, las relaciones se debe de cuidar. No siempre subiré rápido los capítulos ya que aún estoy escribiendo el fic, pero las novedades continúan por aquí.**

 **Usagi Moonie: Tea no planea para nada soltar a Yami, XDD. Habrá muchísimas dificultades. Me alegra que te guste el fic.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Fue difícil pensar en algo que dificultara la vida de Yugi y Rebeca en pareja, XDDDD. Pero admito que tengo mis propias ideas con respecto a esos temas sobre la manutención. Creo que ambos tienen también sus ideas con esos asuntos. No se había ocurrido que Yami abusara así de su hermano; la mayoría hacen cosas malas inconscientemente. Ya conocerás más a Tea y sus motivos, jijiji.**


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 7

-¿¡La Corporación Kaiba!? No, no he ido a ese lugar.

-Allí solicitan continuamente diseñadores de juegos en distintas áreas. Podría resultarles interesante tu propuesta.

-Había escuchado que KC es una compañía dedicada al entretenimiento general. Pero creí que sólo contrataban gente con grandes niveles académicos.

-No, son abiertos con todas las opciones, siempre y cuando los convenza de que venderá el producto. Son muy exigentes, eso sí es cierto.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

A Yugi le parecía curioso que su hermano supiera eso. Frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-Porque yo trabajo en KC desde hace 3 años.

-¡¿Quéééééééééééé!?

Yugi pegó un grito en el cielo, literalmente.

.

.

Los colores del atardecer cubrieron la ciudad, pintando el cielo de un tono anaranjado y amarillo. Rebeca salió de su trabajo y se encaminó a recoger a su hijo. Recorrió a pie varias calles, hasta que se detuvo para contemplar el cielo.

Con sus bellos ojos verdes y brillantes puestos en el cielo, puedo vislumbrar los recuerdos de 15 años atrás: fue en un día como ese en que Yugi le pidió que pasaran la noche juntos.

Ella, por supuesto, tardó 5 meses en acceder y, debía admitirlo, valió la pena. Al comienzo tuvo miedo. Miedo de que Yugi la rechazara tras haberse acostado con él, temeroso que Yugi fuera de los chicos que no buscaban nada serio, sino sólo sexo.

Pero, para la buena suerte de ella, Yugi se comportó de la forma más amable y cordial con ella. Desde entonces se volvieron más unidos que antes.

Sus conversaciones eran más íntimas y personales, platicaban de todos los temas que hubiera en el mundo. Fue en aquellos tiempos cuando hablaron sobre la posibilidad de casarse, aunque era complicado debido a que Rebeca era extranjera.

Tras realizar un viaje de vuelta a su país, que duró dos años, Rebeca arregló que pudiera quedarse más tiempo en Japón. Habló con su abuelo, explicándole que, probablemente, se casaría con Yugi, a lo que el mayor aceptó.

Al volver a Japón, su relación con Yugi fue aún mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que ambos se extrañaron más de lo que suponían.

Luego de eso, tomaron la firme decisión de casarse y un año después, este plan se realizó.

Yuri, su hijo, nació cuando ya habían cumplido dos años de casados.

Al acordarse de todo eso y examinarlo con detenimiento, Rebeca se dio cuenta que ella y Yugi se casaron con la idea e ilusión de un matrimonio feliz. Había altas y bajas, pero si alguien le preguntaba, podía responder, con seguridad, que era feliz al lado de Yugi. Una corazonada le decía que él correspondía eso.

El respeto era esencial en su relación, combinado con el amor que le tenía. Amor era la palabra correcta, en lo que cabe.

No podría negar que amaba al chico de cabellos tricolores, ahora que conocía sus defectos como cualquier ser humano.

Sin embargo, el caso de Tea era muy diferente. Tea se casó porque estaba embarazada, necesitaba una protección.

Yami le pidió matrimonio con ese fin, más él no parecía estar tan contento con la idea de estar junto a Tea.

Rebeca no podía juzgar a nadie, pero ella sentía que Yami nunca amó realmente a Tea y que está lo sentía desde el fondo de su corazón.

A pesar de todo, Rebeca consideraba injusto el comportamiento de Tea con Yami. Siendo el padre de su hija, merecía respeto.

Tea exageraba al decir que Yami era mal padre, de eso estaba totalmente convencida.

Con estos pensamientos pasando por su mente ocupada, Rebeca siguió avanzando hacia el lugar donde su hijo pasaba el rato mientras ella salía del trabajo.

.

.

-Tú dijiste que trabajabas en Ilusiones Industriales, no en KC. ¿Por qué ahora mencionas a KC?

Yugi estaba asombrado con lo que su hermano acababa de revelarle. Sin mencionar el hecho de que mencionó 3 años trabajando en aquella compañía.

-Pegasus, el dueño de Ilusiones Industriales, me sugirió trabajar con Seto Kaiba, el dueño de KC y me promovió con él.

-¿Por qué no sabíamos nadie de esto?

-Porque si Tea lo descubre se volverá treinta veces peor de lo que ya es. Ella sólo piensa en dinero.

Yugi también sabía sobre los gastos de su cuñada. Tea era ambiciosa y egoísta incluso con su familia cercana: su esposa y su hija.

-¿Crees que puedas arreglar que me presente con Seto Kaiba?

Los rumores de que Seto Kaiba era un hombre cruel y frío eran muy extensos. Yugi no conocía en persona a ese hombre, pero sí sabía que era malo y poco sensible.

-Hablaré con él mañana que me vaya a trabajar. Como eres mi hermano, tal vez te den oportunidad.

-¿En qué me beneficia ser tu hermano?-preguntó Yugi levantando una ceja.

-Porque yo soy administrador y encargado de quienes adquieren permisos para ver a Seto Kaiba.

La boca de Yugi se abrió tanto que podían verse todos sus dientes.

.

.

-Rebeca, querida.

Mai saludó con una amplia sonrisa a su amiga al momento de recibirla en la puerta.

-Mai, me alegro de verte.

Rebeca saludó con el mismo gusto a su amiga rubia.

-Ay, por favor. Nos vemos todos los días.

Mai le abrió paso a Rebeca y cuando está entró fue recibida por su hijo que la abrazó con amor.

-¡Mamá!

-Yuri ¿qué tal la escuela?

-¡Magnifica! Hoy me divertí mucho y también con la señora Mai.

Otra cosa que hacía feliz a Rebeca, era que su hijo se interesara por la escuela.

-Perfecto.-dijo Rebeca con una sonrisa y giró hacia Mai-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Mai leyó la mirada de Rebeca y supo que algo la tenía preocupada. Asintió levemente para confirmar que estaba dispuesta a darle el apoyo que fuera necesario.

.

.

El celular sonó dentro del pantalón de Yami que, al ver el número, formó una mueca con la boca.

-Es Tea.

-Habla con ella. Sigue siendo tu esposa.-respondió Yugi.

Yami dejó sonar el teléfono unos segundos, antes de contestar con desgano.

-Bueno…

-Hola, Yami.

-¿Qué quieres?

Tea se mordió los labios enojada, pero se contuvo para no explotar.

-Quiero pedirte que vuelvas a casa.

-¿No recuerdo que seas tan formal al pedir algo?

Un hombre como Yami, que llevaba 15 años casado con ella y que fue su novio por 3 años, no era fácil de engañar.

-Tea Elizabeth quiere que regreses.

El nombre de su hija resonó en los oídos de Yami. Tea Elizabeth, su pequeña.

-Crees que caeré en algo así.-respondió Yami, pero su voz sonaba un poco alterado.

-Ella es nuestra hija, debemos estar juntos por ella.

La mano de Yami formó un puño, Yugi supuso que Tea estaba usando su método más efectivo: la manipulación.

-No volveré a tu casa por un tiempo.

-Es nuestra casa. Vivimos los tres aquí: tú, yo y Tea Elizabeth.

Yami respiró hondo para no gritar: estaba funcionando. Sólo por su hija.

-De acuerdo, volveré esta noche a casa.

-Está bien, te espero.

Tea colgó sin despedirse y el corazón de Yami estaba ensombrecido.

-Tendré que regresar con ella.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué no hablas con Tea Elizabeth para saber su opinión de las cosas? Tal vez ella apoye que te divorcies de Tea.

Los orbes amatistas de Yami se abrieron de par en par con esa idea.

Continuará...

 **MarBere123: De hecho, dicen por ahí, que algunas personas cambian con el matrimonio. Aunque también sabemos que al estar enamorado de alguien no puedes ver los defectos de la persona. Seguro eso le pasó a Yami; no obedeció su parte consciente que le indicaba lo mala que podía ser Tea. Ya sé en qué terminará la historia; lo planeé mucho antes de estrenar el primer episodio. Estoy segura de que gustara el final (no diré nada).**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Tal vez un poco de las dos. Hasta ahora me percato de que está obsesionada con Yami, como en mi historia del homúnculo. Cuando las cosas están así, ni siquiera se puede decir que exista una llama de amor.**


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 8

-Así que de nuevo hay problemas con ese par.

Rebeca le narró a Mai lo sucedido con Yami y Tea, que no era novedad para la rubia mayor.

-Lo más molesto de todo es que mi matrimonio sea afectado por esto. Yami y Tea terminan involucrándonos a nosotros también.

-Yo le sugería a Tea que se divorciará, pero parece que no quiere algo así.

Mai continuaba su amistad con Tea, aunque no con la frecuencia de años atrás.

-No logro comprender porque sigue aferrada a Yami si no se quieren.-comentó Rebeca.

-Yo tampoco. Pero, lamentablemente, no tienen remedio esos dos.

Debido al trabajo de Rebeca, Mai cuidaba de su hijo durante las tardes hasta que su madre iba a recogerlo. Esto se volvió frecuente tras los problemas financieros de la familia Moto, cuando Rebeca comenzó a traer el sustento a su casa.

-Bueno, en fin. Dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes.-dijo Mai dando fin a la conversación-Yuri es un buen niño.

-Gracias por eso. Me alegra que no sea problema para ti y Joey.

-Al contrario. En estos momentos, Joey no se encuentra en casa, pero cuando está disfruta mucho a tu hijo.

Mai también tenía su pareja, igual que sus amigas, pero a diferencia de ellas, Mai no estaba casada. Llevaba 9 años viviendo con su novio Joey Wheeler y ambos acordaron que no se casarían.

Era algo innecesario ya que ninguno quería casarse y pensaban que la relación es más importante que un papel o ritual humano.

Comenzaron su noviazgo hacía 11 años, hablaron sobre la posibilidad de vivir juntos sin comprometerse formalmente y así comenzó su "matrimonio" en unión libre.

Ni Rebeca, ni Tea se quejaban de eso; no tenían derecho a juzgar a su amiga. Y ella era feliz así; se sentía amada y Joey también se acomodaba mejor a ese ritmo de vida.

Lo único lamentable, para la pareja de cabellos rubios, era que los médicos les informaron de algo desagradable años atrás: Mai era estéril.

Por años, ella y Joey intentaron tener hijos, más cuando no fue posible decidieron visitar a un doctor que les dijo la triste noticia. Buscaron otros recursos, pero todo fue en vano y, finalmente, se rindieron.

Rebeca sentía que Mai consideraba a Yuri como si fuera su hijo, lo que provocaba que Mai pudiera querer tanto a Yuri.

-Bueno, tengo que volver con Yugi. Gracias por ayudarme.

-Es un placer. Espero que se solucione todo.

-Igual lo espero.

Rebeca llamó a su hijo y, tras despedirse, se retiraron a su casa seguidos por la mirada preocupada de Mai.

-Por el bien de esta familia, Tea y Yami deben divorciarse.

Fueron las únicas palabras que Mai dijo para sí misma.

.

.

Los ojos verdes de Tea se abrieron descomunalmente cuando, al momento de entrar en su casa, vislumbró la figura de su marido desde la sala.

-¡Yugi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Resultaba extraño, porque Yugi buscaba trabajo todos los días y regresaba hasta que caía la noche.

-Tengo una noticia que te gustará mucho.

Yuri corrió a los brazos de su padre que lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro, eso alertó a Rebeca de que algo poco común pasaba con su esposo y frunció el cejo, confundida.

.

.

Respiró y lanzó un suspiro antes de tocar la puerta de su casa. Al abrirse, se asombró de quien lo recibió neutralmente.

-¡Eli!

-Papá, me alegra verte.

Yami no resistió el impulso y abrazó a su hija con todo el amor que tenía para ella. Con la fuerza de su agarre, la estrechó entre sus brazos de forma desesperada, dando a entender que tenía miedo de perderla.

-Perdón, hija. Te extrañé tanto.

Era cierto, Yami extrañaba a su hija siempre que Tea lo sacaba de casa.

-No te sientas mal, papá.-respondió Tea Elizabeth.

La joven tenía el rostro de su madre, pero los cabellos de su padre. Lacios y de tres colores. Era hermosa y las curvas de su cuerpo hacían que los chicos de su edad enloquecieran con ella.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto.-dijo Yami separándose de su hija.

-Sí, es horrible.-comentó Tea Elizabeth rodando los ojos.

Unos pasos se oyeron provenientes de la sala y Tea apareció ante ellos. Padre e hija la miraron fijamente.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Yami.-hablo Tea tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Yami expresaba neutralidad en su rostro.

.

.

-Yami, amor, siento que me comporte así contigo.

-Por alguna razón, no creo que seas sincera.

Tea controlaba su ira a punto de estallar de nuevo.

-Soy honesta. Lo hago por nuestra hija. Ella nos necesita a ambos con ella.

-Tea Elizabeth ya es adolescente y tú nunca has pensado en ella.

Yami era severo y eso comía por dentro a Tea que no sabía qué responder.

-Amor, hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo. Creo que nuestra relación puede mejorar en gran manera si intentamos reavivar la chispa del amor.

Yami analizó eso. Amor: él nunca amó a Tea. Lo supo después de casarse, por eso no estaba convencido de unirse a ella.

-Tea, lo único que pido es tener paz en mi propio hogar.

La mujer de cabellos castaños guardó silencio, Yami se levantó del sillón donde yacía sentado y se marchó escaleras arriba, dejando a Tea sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Quizá Kisara tenga razón. Debo de mostrarle más amor a mi marido para que se quede conmigo.

Empezó a tramar algo para esa noche.

.

.

-¿Trabajar en KC?

Rebeca no podía creer la noticia que acababa de escuchar de labios de su esposo.

-Yami me dijo que hablará con Seto Kaiba para que me den una cita con él y mostrarle mis trabajos.

-¡Yugi! ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Rebeca se abalanzó contra Yugi rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, como en los viejos tiempos de novios. Besó los labios de su esposo y Yugi le correspondió el gesto, aunque sorprendido de aquella reacción que llevaba años sin ver en su mujer.

-Vaya, creí que no te volvería a ver de esa forma conmigo.

-Es que me emociona que por fin haya una posibilidad de que encuentres trabajo.

Yugi le sonrió y la estrechó en sus brazos con cariño.

-Ya verás que sí lo lograremos. Volveremos a ser como antes.

Rebeca lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo sé.

En aquel momento, tan especial, no eran necesarias las palabras para decirse que se amaban y que estaban orgullosoa el uno hacia el otro por sus progresos juntos.

.

.

-¿Quieres divorciarte de mamá?

Tea Elizabeth hablaba en voz baja para evitar que su madre escuchara.

-¿Tendrías problema con eso?-preguntó Yami con la esperanza de que su hija no se sintiera herida.

-Claro que no. Será lo mejor para ti. Te trata demasiado mal.

Yami sonrió; su hija era comprensiva.

-Gracias, Eli.-la abrazó.

-Pero deseo que encuentres alguien que te pueda dar el amor que mamá no te dio nunca.-dijo Eli en voz baja.

-Lo que menos quiero ahora es pensar en tener una mujer nueva en mi vida.

Eli sonrió porque sabía que se refería a mujeres como pareja, pero aun así no perdía la esperanza de que su padre hallara una mujer que lo mereciera realmente.

Padre e hija estaban encerrados en la recámara de ella, hablando quedamente, con el plan de ordenar poco a poco sus ideas sobre continuar como la familia que eran o separarse.

.

.

Cuando Yami entró a su habitación se sorprendió de ver a Tea sentada en la cama, vestida con una bata de noche fácil de quitar.

-¿Qué haces, Tea?

-Quiero que nos reconciliemos.

Yami quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya te dije. Quiero que me perdones y que seamos pareja como antes.

A Yami le llamó la atención que dijera eso, porque nunca se llevaron bien realmente.

-Tea…yo…

Su frase quedó en el aire, porque su esposa se levantó dirigiéndose a él y lo besó en los labios con dulzura como en los tiempos anteriores.

Yami se dejó besar, pero no correspondió el gesto.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo. Aunque te parezca sorprendente, yo te amo más que a nadie.

Yami sabía que era mentira, pero estaba seguro que Tea se creía ese engaño.

-Tea, te lo acabo de decir: lo que deseo es estar en paz.

-Puedes tener paz a mi lado, como cuando éramos novios.

El razonamiento de Yami le hizo ver que no podría deshacerse de ella. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba ahora? Era su esposa, la madre de su hija, la respetaba.

El amor era algo desconocido para él, pero las pasiones y deseos no lo eran. Tal vez era lo único beneficioso de tener a Tea a su lado.

Agarró, entre sus manos, el rostro de Tea y la besó en la boca, ella le devolvió el gesto y el ósculo se volvió apasionado.

Con ella entre sus brazos, Yami la dirigió a la cama y la tumbó en está mientras los besos aumentaban. Incluso la pasión se había terminado, sólo había instinto animal.

Yami se quitó el saco y la camisa, se desabrochó el pantalón bajándose hacia debajo de los glúteos, levantó la bata de su mujer dándose cuenta que no llevaba nada debajo de la bata.

-Ah, lo olvidé.

Abrió el cajón del buró de al lado y sacó un sobre pequeño. El rostro de Tea se mostró un poco desilusionado al ver eso: durante casi todo su matrimonio, Yami siempre usaba "eso" cuando hacía el amor con ella.

Cuando Yami se hubo despojado completamente de sus pantalones y se colocó aquello, inició el acto con su mujer.

Tea se olvidó del asunto y gimió de placer, siguiendo el ritmo del momento. Si su memoria no fallaba, había pasado un mes desde la última relación sexual con su esposo; comprendió que Kisara estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo que debía demostrar más amor para recibirlo igual.

Además, Yami era su esposo, su compañero de toda la vida y el padre de su hija. Tea ocultaba a todos, incluyendo a su esposo, que ella se embarazó a propósito para que Yami se casara con ella al ver que este no le pedía matrimonio.

Se llevaría a la tumba eso, que tras haber pasado 3 años de novia, se asustó de que Yami no se casara con ella y por eso buscó la forma de embarazarse fingiendo que fue un descuido.

Mientras, Yami confirmaba que su instinto animal era lo que permitía que siguiera casado con Tea. Porque el sexo no significaba nada tampoco, el placer de ahora era diferente a antes cuando quería a Tea.

Embestía repetidas veces a su esposa durante el acto sexual, sin sentir nada prácticamente.

Por primera vez, pensó que tal vez era verdad cuando se decía que el sexo con amor se podía disfrutar más que cuando sólo se llevaba a cabo por el placer animal.

Yami y Tea no se amaban verdaderamente.

Continuará...

 **MarBere123: De hecho sí fue obligado, prácticamente, a contraer matrimonio. Su padre lo presionaba a casarse con Tea y ella lo manipuló como hasta ahora lo sigue haciendo. La diferencia entre ambas parejas es abismal. Exacto, ya pronto. Será muy interesante ver a Kaiba y al resto de personajes en escena, XDDD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 9

Trabajaba con fervor escribiendo reportes en la computadora, atendiendo llamadas telefónicas, organizando a los administradores. Los días eran ajetreados para ella, pero disfrutaba de tener un trabajo.

Al menos eso la distraía de sus problemas personales, de sus inquietudes ocasionas por su marido que le causaba dolor de cabeza y depresión.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y acarició su larga cabellera negra mientras suspiraba agotada, más mentalmente que físicamente.

Una llamada telefónica la distrajo.

-Oficina presidencial de KC, buenas tardes.

-Señora Kaiba, quería informarle que acabo de ver a su esposo en el lugar de siempre.

Ishizu sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal: de nuevo lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Sabes quién lo acompaña, Roland?

-Es exactamente igual que las veces anteriores.

Un nudo se formó en su pecho, lágrimas amenazaron escapar de sus ojos.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Roland.

Colgó, le había pedido a Roland que le informara de los movimientos de su esposo, Seto Kaiba.

Era curioso que después de tantos años, siguiera sorprendiéndose de que Kaiba le fuera infiel. Prácticamente lo era desde que cumplieron el primer año de casados.

Cubrió con su cara con sus manos y dejó que una lágrima se asomara y resbalara por su mejilla.

Sabía dónde estaba Seto Kaiba en esos precisos instantes: estaba en el hotel con su amante.

Por lo que sabía, llevaba 5 años saliendo con ella. Era la chica con la que más había durado en una relación extramarital.

Con las otras fueron dos o tres años.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono y lo contestó con desgano.

-Diga…-olvidó que estaba en su oficina.

-¿Se encuentra la señora Kaiba?

Reconoció la voz al instante, porque era el hombre que trabajaba como su ayudante personal desde hacía 3 años.

-Soy yo, Yami. Lamento que me escucharás hablando así. Estoy un poco agotada.

Sostuvo su rostro con su mano libre, un poco fastidiada de que sus empleados descubrieran las cosas que pasaban en su vida privada.

-Señora Kaiba, siento la molestia. Es sólo que necesito hablar con usted de algo y quería pedir su permiso para presentarme en su oficina.

-Claro. Como desees.

-Si es así, entonces iré de inmediato.

La llamada finalizó e Ishizu esperó la llegada de Yami. Hacía 3 años fue contratado por recomendación de Pegasus, el dueño de Ilusiones Industriales. Pero Kaiba, el esposo de Ishizu, no quiso que trabajara con una posición demasiado alta en la empresa, por lo que bajó de nivel a Yami.

Sin embargo, el esfuerzo de Yami era notable y ascendió más pronto de lo que otros lo hicieron. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Yami fue volviéndose más popular en KC y adquirió una presencia importante.

Hoy en día, Yami llevaba 6 meses trabajando como jefe de departamento junto a la bella Ishizu.

El rechinido de la puerta alertó a Ishizu de que Yami llegó y este le hizo una reverencia cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-Señora Ishizu, vengo a pedirle un favor enorme que no tendría forma de pagárselo nunca.

La formalidad de Yami hizo que Ishizu advirtiera el deseo de Yami porque ella aceptara lo que iba a decirle.

-Te escucho.

.

.

El hotel era lujoso, más que otros en la ciudad. Los rumores decían que sólo millonarios podían alojarse en un lugar así, los pocos que tenían el dinero suficiente para pagar la estancia en una lugar así.

Un hombre observaba, desde el interior de su auto color negro, la puerta de entrada esperando que saliera la persona con la que trabajaba. Lanzó un suspiro agotador y miró el cielo fijamente.

-A veces creo que deberían divorciarse o reconciliarse para evitar estos inconvenientes.

En una de las habitaciones del hotel, había un silencio tal, que sólo el ruido inconfundible de unos gemidos placenteros lo rompían.

Desde lo más profundo del cuarto se escuchaban aquellos jadeos y gemidos de placer que salían de la boca de una chica de cabellos rojos.

Yacía en una cama, completamente desnuda, y estaba aferrada de brazos y piernas a un hombre que le estaba haciendo el amor con pasión y fiereza. Él también gemía acompañando a la chica en su juego de placer.

La joven pelirroja movía el cuerpo al ritmo de las embestidas de su compañero, mientras su mente estaba olvidada del mundo exterior.

Al llegar al orgasmo, el gemido de ambos se oyó con más fuerza e intensidad que los anteriores.

Finalmente, el hombre se tumbó en la cama al lado de la chica que sonreía con satisfacción. Él era un hombre serio que no mostraba felicidad ni placer, sólo disfrutaba del momento cuando ocurría.

-¡Estuviste genial, Seto!

La joven se veía con notario gozo, a lo que el hombre la miró.

-Es la ventaja de que estés con un hombre experimentado.

Así era él: seco y frío para hablar.

-Seto, soy honesta cuando hablo-dijo la chica con convicción en la voz-Eres guapo, rico, fuerte, maduro y sabes satisfacer en la cama a una mujer.

-Veo que te gusto demasiado.-dijo Kaiba triunfante.

-¡Mucho! ¡Más de lo que crees!

La chica giró en la cama, quedando frente a Kaiba y lo besó en los labios con dulzura. Él no respondió el gesto: para él sólo era importante el sexo que podía tener con aquella joven.

-Seto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

Kaiba no mostraba mucho interés en lo que ella quería preguntarle.

-¿En algún momento dejarás a tu esposa?

Kaiba giró los ojos hacia ella.

-¿Te refieres a si la dejaré para estar contigo?

-No, no hablo de eso.-mintió-Llevas casado 13 años con una mujer que no quieres. ¿No lo consideras un desperdicio de tiempo?

El hombre estuvo unos segundos en silencio analizando las palabras de la joven.

-Ishizu y yo nos casamos por un compromiso de nuestros padres, así que no puedo divorciarme mientras no lo acepten los familiares de ella.

-¡Eso es horrible!-exclamó la joven-¿Qué tal si te gusta alguien o a ella y no pueden estar juntos porque ustedes están obligatoriamente casados?

Seto Kaiba supo lo que en el fondo trataba de decir la chica. Giró nuevamente los ojos hacia ella, lanzándole una mirada severa.

-Serenity ¿no te aburres de estar conmigo?

-Claro que no.-respondió Serenity en una exclamación eufórica.-Hemos estado los últimos 5 años juntos. ¿Cómo podría aburrirme o fastidiarme de ti?

Pero el CEO sabía que Serenity sentía algo más por él.

-Serenity, puedes tener una pareja real contigo a tu lado si quieres. No tienes que seguir sólo conmigo.

-Ya te había dicho que no quiero otra pareja. Para mí, tú eres el único.

-Es que ese es el problema contigo, Serenity.-Kaiba la miró con seriedad-Alguna vez te dije que sólo busco una relación extramarital para satisfacer mis deseos carnales; no para formalizar con alguien.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Serenity.

-¿Sigues en esa misma posición?-preguntó Serenity con tristeza.

Kaiba estuvo callado unos segundos antes de responder.

-He sido honesto contigo todo el tiempo, tú eres la que deseas algo más.

Silencio sepulcral por parte de ambos.

-Si encuentras alguien que te ame como quieres, no dudes en andar con esa persona. Porque yo no busco nada serio contigo.

El silencio se mantuvo. Serenity se levantó de la cama y se aproximó a la mesa donde descansaban sus ropas, comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Así que después de tanto tiempo aún no quieres formalizar una relación conmigo?-preguntó casi en un grito.

-Yo te lo dije desde el principio.-le recordó Kaiba-Busco mujeres con las que pasar el tiempo, no para planificar algo con ellas. Jamás las engaño, ustedes son las que se mienten a ustedes mismas.

Los ojos de Serenity brillaron conteniendo las lágrimas. Esperaba que Kaiba hubiera cambiado de opinión al pasar los años, pero parecía que estaba en su misma postura.

-De acuerdo. Aceptaré que no quieres divorciarte para estar conmigo.

Serenity se vistió, esforzándose por no llorar frente al CEO de KC.

-Lamento que no te haya quedado claro lo que hay entre nosotros.-fue la única respuesta de Kaiba que continuaba tumbado en la cama.

-Tengo muy claro lo que quieres.

Serenity caminó a la salida, una vez estuvo vestida. Volteó hacia él para mirarlo una última vez.

-Ojala dejaras de usar a las mujeres.

Azotó la puerta al cerrar tras ella. Kaiba sólo se rió.

-Como si las mujeres no usaran a los hombres también.

Tocó su frente con el dorso de su mano, mientras cavilaba la escena de momentos atrás con la vista enfocada en el techo.

-Tal vez tenga que conseguir una chica nueva dentro de poco.

Continuará...

 **Usagi Moonie: Desafortunadamente algunas personas caen bajo para estar con una persona y sólo es un apego creado por el miedo y el ego. Aceptar la realidad a veces resulta indispensable para ser feliz, pero mientras estemos vivos las posibilidades de lograr nuestros deseos son infinitas, sólo no debe uno angustiarse (lo digo por experiencia). He aprendido, poco a poco, que resulta mejor ser feliz con lo que uno tiene y lo demás llega adicionalmente si dejamos que la vida fluya como tiene que fluir. Yo estoy enamorada de Kaiba, XDDD. No hablaré sobre el asunto, pero ya sé en qué finalizará esta historia desde antes de publicarla. Sé que les agradará a todos. Es curiosa tu mención de dichos personas y aquí están en este capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 10

-Entonces, tu hermano es un diseñador de juegos.

-Así es. Quisiera que le dieran la oportunidad de presentarse en esta compañía y ver si les gusta su oferta.

Yami sabía controlar los nervios frente al público, por lo que evitó que Ishizu notara el miedo que sentía: que su hermano no fuera aceptado en KC.

Ishizu se llevó la mano a la barbilla, meditando todo lo que Yami le dijo. Que ella supiera, no estaban buscando empleados nuevos, pero por ser familiar de Yami, alguien que consideraban de confianza, podía haber una excepción.

Levantó el rostro hacia Yami.

-Tendré que hablar con Seto sobre esto. Te responderé lo más pronto posible.

Yami movió los labios, incómodo de eso. Había rumores de que Kaiba e Ishizu no tenían una buena relación de pareja; lo que significaba que podían tardar mucho tiempo en comunicarse para hablar del tema.

-Como diga. Le agradezco el apoyo.-respondió Yami con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Haré lo posible porque tu hermano Yugi trabaje con nosotros.

Ante eso, Yami sonrió de medio lado y se retiró de la oficina de su jefa. Ishizu pensaba, mientras tanto, qué palabras usar para decirle a Kaiba el problema de la familia Moto.

Ella y Seto no tenían una buena relación; más bien, no tenían relación.

Sus padres los casaron por compromiso hacía 13 años. Eran muy jóvenes cuando eso pasó.

Ishizu tenía 24 años y Kaiba 25 años. Nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en el matrimonio, ya que jamás hubo un sentimiento de amor que los uniera. En aquellos tiempos, Ishizu guardaba la esperanza de casarse por amor, como cualquier mujer. Mientras que Kaiba era el típico joven que no pensaba en esas cosas por el momento.

Fue repentino cuando sus padres les dijeron que se casarían obligatoriamente para que las empresas se unieran. Lloró, gritó, pataleo, pero fue inútil.

Los primeros meses de matrimonio fueron regulares: Kaiba no quería, prácticamente, nada con ella. Ni siquiera la tocaba.

Hasta que ella se acercó a él y tuvieron su primer encuentro físico. Ishizu deseó que después de eso todo mejorara y pudieran, al menos, intentar tener un matrimonio normal.

Pero no fue así. Kaiba no deseaba estar con ella en ningún momento. Ishizu tenía que acercarse a él para animarlo a tener contacto sexual con ella.

Un día, todo cambió para ella. Tras haber pasado un año de convivencia forzosa, entró en la oficina de su esposo, donde lo descubrió teniendo relaciones carnales con la secretaria de ellos.

A partir de ese día, todo lo que ella deseaba se vino abajo. Seto Kaiba le confesó a Ishizu que un mes atrás inició una relación con una amante ya que no deseaba nada con ella.

Ishizu supo, desde aquel instante, que Kaiba jamás la amaría a ella. Conocía, gracias a Roland, sobre las relaciones extramaritales que Kaiba llevaba con distintas mujeres.

Podría considerarlas como las novias de su esposo.

Tristemente para ella, estaba atada a ese hombre. Las familias de ambos no querían que se divorciaran. Existía una norma de las familias que expresaba con claridad que no podían divorciarse sin los permisos respectivos de ambas partes.

A veces pensaba que sí les decía que su marido era infiel, su hermano consentiría que se separaran, pero era poco probable. Sin mencionar que la compañía podría quedar mal si se descubría lo que Kaiba hacía a escondidas.

No dudaba que alguien más lo supiera: Kaiba se reunía en hoteles con sus amantes cada dos o tres veces por semana.

Seguro alguna persona lo vio acompañado de mujeres bonitas y de tez blanca.

Sacudió repetidas veces su cabeza y siguió concentrándose en ensayar, mentalmente, la plática que tendría esa noche con Kaiba.

.

.

-Te informaré cuando Ishizu me diga algo. Estoy convencido de que aceptará.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias por apoyarme, hermano.

Tras una breve despedida telefónica, ambos tricolores cortaron la comunicación. Yugi estaba apesadumbrado, con un semblante oscuro y frío, el cual hizo que Rebeca se preocupara cuando pasó por la sala.

Asomó el rostro desde la puerta, observando a su marido que mostraba una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Rebeca entró a la sala y Yugi irguió la cabeza para mirarla directamente.

-Yami habló con la esposa de Seto Kaiba y ella le contará de la situación, pero no me da buena espina.

-¿Tan pronto y andas vibrando en negatividad?

Rebeca elevó una ceja, sorprendida de aquella actitud por parte de Yugi.

-La familia Kaiba es muy exigente, según lo que dicen por ahí. Temo que pierda mi última oportunidad de darles una mejor vida a ti y a Yuri.

La rubia sonrió con ternura e hizo algo que llevaba tiempo sin hacer: se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó de forma consoladora.

-Eres un hombre trabajador como pocos; sé que eso les gustara de ti.

Yugi tomó la mano de su mujer afectuosamente. Era un orgullo para él ser apoyado por la mujer con la que compartía su vida.

-Lo que las empresas buscan son gente emprendedora, con grandes ideas y que sean dedicados al trabajo. Tú tienes todos esos requisitos.

Rebeca lo acariciaba al tiempo que lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Yugi se aferró más a la mano de ella.

-Verás que todo saldrá bien.

Yugi esbozó una sonrisa, con la mirada puesta en la mesa y en el teléfono fijo.

-Gracias, Rebe.

Levantó su cara para contemplarla y ella le sonrió muy contenta.

-Bueno, iré a preparar la cena.

La rubia se encaminó a la cocina dejando a Yugi sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras la seguía con la mirada.

-Ojala Yami tuviera una mujer como la mía.

Fueron las palabras que los labios de Yugi articularon, al tiempo que una calidez curiosa se apoderó de su pecho. Llevaba años que no sentía esa sensación, como cuando se enamoró de Rebeca al ser un adolescente que no pensaba en el futuro.

.

.

Giró la manija de la puerta y cruzó el umbral de está cuando la abrió. Una hermosa mujer joven de cabellera blanca y ojos azules encendió la luz del hogar y buscó con la mirada donde colocar sus cosas de trabajo.

-¡Ya llegué!

Nada. Silencio total. Eso no era normal en su casa.

-¿Estás ahí?

Kisara frunció el ceño, confundida. Revisó la sala, la cocina, el baño y no encontró a nadie. Asomó el rostro por la escalera y distinguió un sonido bajo de llanto.

Un vuelco en su corazón indicó que algo malo había pasado y corrió arriba con el miedo aflorando en su corazón.

Abrió la puerta de la recámara de la chica con la que vivía desde hacía varios años.

-¡Serenity!

La exclamación de Kisara hizo que la aludida levantara su rostro cubierto de lágrimas sin parar.

-Kisara…

La peliblanca se acercó y se sentó en el borde la cama acariciando la espalda de su amiga con afecto.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te sucedió?

Pero la pelirroja no contestaba. Estaba sumergida en llanto sin control y su cuerpo temblaba por el aire y las lágrimas acumuladas que no salían de su interior.

-Kisara, esto es lo peor que me podía pasar.

El rostro de Kisara se perturbó y se contorsionó.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado con su amiga y compañera de hogar?

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Creo que sí, cada ves que lees mis fics lo desprecias más a mi Kaiba, jajajaja. De alguna forma tenía que meter a Serenity en esta historia y qué mejor que con Kaiba, es un gran ship. Con respecto a Ishizu, un poco de ambos será; aunque tal vez sea más por sentirse humillada. Exacto, es una cobardía embarazarse para conseguir un matrimonio, pero Tea fue capaz de eso con tal de tener a Yami. Creo que la convertí en un monstruo como los fans la consideran, jajajaja. Eres la segunda persona que se expresa de esa forma con lo respectivo a Elizabeth; me han dicho que es muy inteligente este personaje creado por mí, jajajajajaja.**

 **Usagi Moonie: De hecho, Kaiba es un personaje con grandes valores y es digno de admiración, aunque como toda la gente tiene un lado negativo. Personalmente, me gusta mucho (más por su atractivo físico). También me gusta el canon, pero prefiero los cambios, jijijiji. Yo me he vuelto sociable con el paso de los años, porque antes no lo era para nada.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 11

-Serenity, odio decir "te lo dije", pero te lo dije.

Kisara descansaba sentada en el borde la cama, mientras que Serenity estaba en el centro de está. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto de varias horas.

-No es posible que después de cinco años juntos siga diciendo que sólo es sexo lo que nos mantiene juntos.

Kisara puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

-Es increíble que a tu edad tengas la idea de que los hombres son príncipes azules en sus caballos blancos.

Serenity levantó los ojos hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Estás idealizando a ese hombre quien quiera que sea y creías que se enamoraría de ti por el simple hecho de reunirse 3 veces por semana en un hotel lujoso.

Tiempo atrás, Serenity firmó un trato con Kaiba en el que juraba que no revelaría quien era su amante. Esto con el propósito de evitar que la reputación de Kaiba se viniera abajo al descubrirse que cometía adulterio. Algunos empresarios tenían prejuicios sobre los otros dueños de empresas, además de que el sexo podía ser usado en contra de dichos empresarios. De ahí que se mantuviera en secreto.

Para Kisara lo menos importante era saber el nombre del amante de su amiga. Sólo le interesaba el bien de ella. Sabía que Serenity mantenía una relación con un hombre casado desde hacía 5 años y siempre le advirtió que eso no era bueno.

Kisara no creía en eso de que los hombres se pudieran enamorar de sus amantes y dejar a sus esposas por ellas. De hecho, dudaba un poco de que existía el verdadero amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Para ella, la mujer era siempre la emotiva que deseaba un hombre a su lado y esté sólo necesitaba sexo para estar feliz sin necesidad de formalizar nada.

-Él me dijo desde el principio que no quería nada formal conmigo.-respondió Serenity con tristeza.

-¿Y aun así aceptaste salir con él? ¿No tienes dignidad?

Si en algo destacaba Kisara era en la dignidad que portaba. Jamás se había acostado con un chico, ni por dinero, ni por placer, ni por amor.

Dinero, le sobraba y era independiente para trabajar en lugares dignos. Placer, no pensaba consentir a un hombre con su cuerpo virgen y aguardado. Amor, no conocía el amor porque hasta ahora no se había enamorado de nadie.

En su interior, guardaba la esperanza de encontrar un hombre con el que pudiera pasar el resto de su vida; alguien con quien casarse y procrear hijos. Pero, poco a poco, estas ilusiones, estaban desvaneciéndose de su corazón al ver la triste realidad de sus conocidos y gente más cercana a ella.

-Creí que se enamoraría de mí al pasar tiempo juntos.-dijo Serenity sollozando.

-¡Eso es estúpido! Los hombres no tienen esa clase de comportamiento. Si quieren algo serio lo dirán desde el comienzo, es raro que cambien de opinión de forma drástica como dices.

A Kisara le resultaba curioso que su amiga fuera más inmadura que ella. Esto, puesto que Kisara aún no tenía novio y Serenity ya había tenido dos hombres en su vida: su amante matrimoniado y otro más de años atrás.

-Pero se dan casos así-dijo Serenity con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Vives en un mundo de cuentos de hadas.-respondió Kisara agotada de hablar del mismo tema.

La joven pelirroja se soltó llorando a mares y sollozando. Kisara puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Me pregunto si algún día madurarás con lo respectivo a los hombres.

Si algo estaba segura Kisara, era que ella en especial, no saldría con un hombre que no deseara casarse con ella a futuro.

Su lema era: mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Comenzaba a creer que encontrar un hombre así era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión donde vivía, Ishizu continuaba con la mente centrada en cómo ayudar a Yami en su petición. Hablar con Kaiba le resultaba incómodo, en especial porque, cotidianamente, ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

Escuchó paso en la sala y localizó con la mirada a su marido que se quitaba su capa blanca. Kaiba sintió su presencia y volteó a verla con atención.

-Hoy llegaste más tarde que en otros días.-comentó Seto con indiferencia.

-¿Puedo saber desde cuando te interesa eso?

Ishizu sabía que lo a ella le pasara, pasaba desapercibido para Kaiba. Él le lanzó una mirada fría.

-Es cierto. No me interesa lo que hagas.

Una flecha atravesó el corazón de Ishizu: ni el paso de los años hicieron que su marido sintiera amor por ella.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

-Si es de lo que pienso, aviso que no tengo nada que discutir contigo.

Kaiba se alejó sin esperar la respuesta de la dama egipcia. Ignoraba todo lo que lo relacionara con ella.

Ishizu se aproximó a él con pasos apresurados, lo agarró del brazo obligándolo a mirarla fijamente.

-Es sobre la compañía.

Los oídos de Kaiba se agudizaron y prestó notable atención a su mujer. Cruzó sus brazos y la miró con detenimiento, indicándole que la escuchaba.

-Yami Moto me pidió apoyo para su hermano. Es diseñador de juegos y se encuentra en la búsqueda de empleo fijo.

Kaiba achicó los ojos minuciosamente.

-Yami es tu compañero más cercano de trabajo.

-Lo sé, pero tú eres el que se encarga de revisar los diseños para los nuevos proyectos.

El CEO caviló lo que Ishizu insinuaba. Necesitaba su ayuda, estaba rogándole.

-¿Quieres que yo dé mi aprobación para que el joven trabaje con nosotros?

-Puedes al menos ver su idea. Quizá te parezca interesante.

Kaiba la miró con el semblante más serio y frío que poseía para con ella.

-Tendré que pensarlo.

Se soltó, bruscamente, del agarre de Ishizu y se encaminó arriba, subiendo los peldaños de las escaleras.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. La familia Moto necesita conseguir ese trabajo.

-¿Crees que mi empresa es tan poco cosa como para permitir con tanta facilidad que trabajen conmigo?-preguntó Kaiba con enojo.

-Sólo fija una cita para ver a Yugi Moto. Es el hermano menor de mi empleado principal, Yami Moto.

Kaiba se detuvo mientras ascendía por la escalinata. Su mente divagó por varios segundos mientras el nombre pronunciado por su esposa le trajo viejos recuerdos olvidados tiempo atrás.

Giro levemente la cabeza para mirar a Ishizu.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama el chico?

-Yugi Moto.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Seto Kaiba, entrecerró los ojos y recordó de donde había escuchado ese nombre.

-De acuerdo. Programaré una cita para verlo.

Ishizu creyó, por unos segundos, que escuchó mal. Una amplia sonrisa adornó su hermoso rostro de tez morena.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Seto!

Antes de que Ishizu se pusiera sentimental, Kaiba corrió escaleras arriba dejándola sola, pero feliz.

-Esto alegrará mucho a Yami.-dijo Ishizu para ella misma.

No podía evitar sentir aquella felicidad. Era un gran logro ya que ella no se llevaba bien con su marido.

-Finalmente logré convencerlo de hacer algo por el bien de los demás.

Pero no fue Ishizu la que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, sino el nombre del susodicho al que recibiría en persona.

Kaiba se sentó detrás de su escritorio, recargó su barbilla entre sus manos y recordó, con lujo de detalles, la última vez que vio a Yugi Moto.

 _-Apuesto a que no tienes talento suficiente para ganarme en un juego de ajedrez._

 _-¡Claro que tengo habilidad para eso! Ya lo verás._

 _-¿Ah, sí? Pues demuéstrame que eso es verdad. Gáname en un juego y reconoceré que eres mejor que yo._

Kaiba rió por lo bajo al recordar eso.

-¡Que jóvenes éramos en ese entonces!

Sonrió para sí mismo, sin poder ocultar el júbilo que lo llenaba.

-Así que por fin cumplirás tu palabra de mostrarme tus capacidades en los juegos de mesa.

Kaiba comprendió lo curiosa que era la vida al llevarle, a su propia compañía, al único hombre que consideraba rival suyo en la cuestión de juegos y diversión.

Continuará...

 **Usagi moonie: Exacto, vendrán muchos conflictos. Creo que es la historia con más enredos que he creado hasta ahora. No lo había analizado desde ese punto de vista; que Kaiba lucha y sale adelante por su hermano y Yami es más egoísta, aunque aprende con el paso del tiempo a ser una mejor persona. Ambos son sexys, jajajaja (cara pícara).**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: No estaban preparados ni emocional, ni físicamente para el matrimonio. Además, no había amor de por medio. Aumento de odio por tu parte, jajajaja. Tu instinto masoquista se activa con esta historia al mil por ciento, jajajaja. Mejor me callo para evitar un spoiler de mi propia historia, XDDDD.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 12

-¡Adivina qué gran noticia les tengo!

La voz eufórica de Yami sonó en el teléfono, haciendo que Rebeca alejara el auricular de su oído.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rebeca con la misma euforia y entusiasmo.

-¡Yugi ha sido aceptado en KC para presentar su proyecto!-gritó lleno de felicidad Yami.

Los ojos verdes de Rebeca se abrieron de par en par y se tambaleó hacia atrás ligeramente. Sus manos temblaron, provocando que casi dejara caer el auricular.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó dudosa.

-No mentiría en algo tan importante como el trabajo de mi hermano.

Rebeca quedó petrificada por unos segundos, antes de dar un salto como los que daba en su juventud. Lanzó un gran grito de gozo que atrajo la atención de su pequeño que, desde la sala, observó con curiosidad y extrañeza a su madre.

-Me acabas de hacer el día con esa noticia, Yami. No tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco.

-Cuenten con mi apoyo siempre que lo deseen. Ayudaré a mi hermano y su familia en lo que pueda.

Yami se encontraba en su oficina personal. Había regresado de visitar la oficina de Ishizu, que le informó sobre la decisión de Kaiba de ver el diseño de Yugi. La emoción lo invadía, agradecía a los dioses que su hermano tuviera una oportunidad de conseguir un empleo fijo para sostener a su familia. Ahora, su mayor deseo, era que pasara la prueba para trabajar con Seto Kaiba.

Confiaba ciegamente en su hermano menor, estaba seguro que Kaiba lo aceptaría. Lo que le correspondía ahora era trabajar arduamente como siempre y apoyar a Yugi en todo lo posible.

-Le diré yo misma a Yugi. ¿Te importa?

Rebeca quería seguir brincando de gusto, pero se contuvo.

-¡Claro! Hazlo tú. Eres su mujer, la mejor para darle el mensaje.

-Gracias de nuevo, Yami.

Se despidieron y colgaron cada uno los teléfonos. Rebeca se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza por la felicidad que llenaba su pecho ardiente.

Yami también estaba contento, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en sus emociones. Inició su trabajo en la oficina, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Por momentos, olvidó sus problemas personales con su esposa.

.

.

-¿¡Es en serio, Rebeca!?

Mai golpeó la mesa con su mano, haciendo que esta retumbara. Joey, la pareja de Mai, miró desde la sala a su mujer. Estaba arreglando documentos de suma importancia cuando la voz de su mujer lo distrajo.

-¡Sí! Estoy muy contenta, Mai. Quizá Yugi consiga trabajar con Seto Kaiba.

De pronto, un silencio invadió la habitación. Inesperadamente, Rebeca hizo memoria sobre algo: de alguna parte, no sabía exactamente de donde, el apellido "Kaiba" sonaba en lo más profundo de su mente.

Sentía que ya había conocido a alguien con aquel apellido poco común en Japón. Pero no lograba recordar en donde pudo haber conocido a esa persona, ni de quien se trataba.

-Rebeca ¿estás bien?

El tono preocupado de Mai alertó a Rebeca de que algo no andaba bien con ella.

-Sí, estoy bien. Estaba pensativa.

-¿Sobre el futuro trabajo de tu esposo?-Mai a veces acertaba a todo lo respecto a sus amigas.

-Así es. Estoy muy contenta por Yugi. Y creo que sus ideas cautivarán a Kaiba para que consiga el trabajo.

La seguridad en la voz de Rebeca disipó sus propios pensamientos oscuros sobre memorias perdidas en el tiempo.

-Yugi es un buen hombre. Merece tener todo lo mejor en la vida.-comentó Mai sin notar que un hombre de cabellos rubios la fulminó con los ojos.

-Es un gran orgullo para mí también.-agregó Rebeca con exaltación.

Mai puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Rebeca no los pudiera ver por estar del otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno, amiga, dale la noticia a tu marido cuando llegue.

-Ya no puedo esperar a decirle.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, el rechinido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse le indicó a Rebeca la llegada de Yugi.

-¡Ya está aquí! Nos vemos luego, Mai.

Tanta fue su emoción, que colgó sin esperar a que Mai se despidiera, a lo que la rubia se rió divertida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Joey sentado en el sillón en medio de la sala.

-Rebeca se comporta como niña en ocasiones.-dijo Mai sentándose frente a su pareja.

-Pero es una mujer madura y responsable como pocas.-dijo Joey.-Ella ha demostrado ser una gran persona en todos los aspectos de la vida cotidiana.

-Es verdad. Rebeca es, por eso, una de mis mejores amigas.

Mai miró a Joey que se veía ligeramente molesto.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Veo que para ti, Yugi es el único que debe tener todo lo bueno de la vida.

Mai se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de enojo en el rostro.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus tontos celos.

-Yo no tengo tu admiración. Siempre elogias a los hombres de tus amigas, pero a mí no me dices nada.-dijo Joey enojado.

-Siempre te he considerado una persona responsable de sus actos, y eso es lo que me agrada de ti.

-Jamás me lo dices.

El semblante de Joey mostraba molestia e inconformidad. Era un hombre celoso, de los que no soportaba que su novia admirara a otro. Mai lo controlaba siempre diciendo lo mismo: que él era el único para ella. Pero parecía que para Joey no era suficiente eso.

-Te lo expreso siempre. Que eres importante para mí, tú no lo crees.

-Al menos demuéstrame que yo también soy tan capaz como los hombres de tus amigas.

Joey habló casi en un grito furioso.

-No te comportes como niño inmaduro. Por eso no quise casarme: para que no me trataras como tu sirvienta.

-Tal vez no haya papel, pero eres mi compañera y quiero significar algo para ti.

Mai bufó.

-Bueno, mientras controlas tus celos, yo iré a leer una revista a la recámara.

Incómoda, Mai se levantó del sofá, dejando solo a Joey que no estaba nada contento con el comportamiento de su mujer.

-Por cierto ¿mi hermana se comunicó contigo hoy?-preguntó Joey gritando para que Mai lo escuchara desde la escalera.

-No, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablé con ella.-respondió Mai girando la cabeza hacia su chico.

Joey se quedó pensativo, con la cabeza gacha, por varios segundos.

-¿Pasó algo con ella?-cuestionó Mai extrañada.

-No, es sólo que siempre me llama para saludar y ahora no lo ha hecho. Es raro.

Joey era un hermano mayor un poco sobreprotector con su hermana pequeña.

-Seguramente está bien. Si hubiera algo malo, Kisara se contactaría con nosotros, o la misma Serenity.

El rubio analizó eso. Era una tontería preocuparse cuando Kisara, la amiga de su hermana, podía avisarles la situación.

-Tienes razón. Kisara cuida de Serenity como si fueran hermanas.

Mai asintió con un movimiento afirmativo y se retiró a descansar. En ocasiones pensaba que era una gran fortuna no haber tenido hijos con Joey, puesto que el carácter de él resultaba difícil para ella. También le gustaba ser su pareja sin haberse casado, porque no era el hombre con el que quisiera vivir atada todos los días de su vida.

Joey, por otro lado, era un hombre bueno y agradable, pero cuando se enojaba era de lo peor. Para la buena suerte de Mai, él nunca era agresivo con las mujeres, así que se sentía segura en ese sentido.

Cuando Mai se hubo subido a su habitación, Joey continúo trabajando y disipó cualquier pensamiento que lo distrajera de su trabajo. Incluyendo lo que lo vinculara con Serenity, su hermana menor.

Continuará...

 **MarBere123: El Universo escucha, XDD. Es curioso que ya van dos personas expresando su odio por Kaiba en mis fics. Kisara tendrá mucha importancia aquí; ya verás su desarrollo. Lo del pasado de Kaiba y Yugi entre ellos fue una idea repentina, pero logré desarrollarla para la historia. Exacto, sólo faltan Mokuba y Mana para que estén todos los protagonistas.**

 **Usagi Moonie: Exactamente, Ishizu siente algo por él; después de todo, es su esposo. Es un hombre bastante complicado (por eso tiene éxito con las mujeres, jajajajaja). Ya sabrán a su tiempo terminará esta historia, muajajajaja.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 13

En el piso de mármol sonó el estampido de la maleta, llena de documentos, que cayó pesadamente contra el suelo.

-¿¡Es en serio, Rebeca!?

Yugi estaba anonadado y sorprendido por la noticia que recibió por parte de su esposa.

-¡Sí! ¡Verás a Seto Kaiba y quizá consigas el trabajo!

La boca de Yugi se ensanchó en una gran sonrisa de felicidad y, de forma inconsciente, se acercó para estrechar en sus brazos a Rebeca. Ella correspondió el gesto abrazándolo fuertemente y luego se besaron en los labios con júbilo. Debido a los ruidos y gritos que ambos habían lanzado, el pequeño Yuri se asomó por la puerta de la sala principal y al ver la escena de besos y abrazos entre sus padres hizo una mueca de asco.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy con esto-exclamó Yugi con dicha al hablar.

-Yo igual. Ya tienes una nueva oportunidad de conseguir un empleo. Además en una de las mejores empresas de Japón.

Fue entonces cuando el rostro de Yugi, cubierto de felicidad, de pronto se ensombreció y alejó un poco a Rebeca de su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te da gusto todo esto?

Rebeca enarcó las cejas con extrañeza. La actitud de Yugi era muy rara en él. No solía cambiar de emociones repentinamente.

-Es que no es seguro aún que ya tengo el empleo ganado.

Rebeca agitó la cabeza en señal de negativa y formó una mueca.

-Ay, Yugi. No pienses negativamente ahora.

-Pero a nadie le han gustado mis diseños. No es seguro que al señor Kaiba sí.

-Deja de jalar cosas malas y mejor prepárate porque mañana visitarás al señor Seto Kaiba.

El entusiasmo de Rebeca causó que Yugi se reanimara un poco. Verla feliz era algo que lo contagiaba de la misma alegría, puesto que llevaba tiempo sin verla sonreír de esa manera. No obstante, temía que de nuevo al decepcionara al no lograr que Kaiba lo contratara.

-Rebeca, gracias por el ánimo. Pero lo mejor es no tener expectativas sobre lo que sucederá mañana.

Rebeca lo tomó del brazo ignorando sus palabras.

-Nada de peros-comentó felizmente-. Hay que arreglar todo para mañana. Te voy a ayudar.

Sin esperar respuesta de él, Rebeca lo llevó escaleras arriba a la habitación donde ambos dormían. Sacó del armario diversas prendas masculinas de buena calidad y para presentaciones especiales. Poco a poco fue probando cada vestimenta sobre Yugi, midiendo la talla, las combinaciones y la presentación agradable.

-Rebeca, te lo agradezco, pero me siento un poco raro con esto.

-¿Por qué? Estoy buscando algo con lo que te veas bien.-respondió Rebeca sin mirarlo.

Los pómulos de Yugi adquirieron un tono ligeramente rojizo. Se sentía como en las películas donde la mujer ayuda al hombre a conseguir ropa para una fiesta sorpresa.

-Amor, estoy bien. Con cualquier cosa que use me veo presentable.

-¡Claro que no! Es una oportunidad única y debes lucir mejor que en las otras ocasiones.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rebeca no encontró nada a su gusto para hacer que su marido se viera bien ante Kaiba. Puso su dedo en la barbilla pensativamente observando todas las prendas que sacó del closet.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos hoy mismo de compras.

-¿Qué? Ya es tarde-Yugi se mostró en desacuerdo.

-Hablaré con Mai y le diré que me haga el favor de cuidar a Yuri mientras tú y yo vamos a conseguir un traje adecuado para ti.

La firmeza de Rebeca era tanta que Yugi no podía negarse a la orden de su mujer.

-Rebe, no exageres. Todo saldrá bien sin necesidad de gastar dinero.

-Tengo unos pocos ahorros. Los estaba guardando para una emergencia y esta es una de esas ocasiones.

Guiñó un ojo a su marido y el corazón de Yugi se conmovió internamente. Le sonrió con ternura y no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza. Rebeca se acercó e él y lo besó al momento de pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

-¿Te parece si, antes de irnos, aprovechamos que Yuri está entretenido con la televisión y disfrutamos unos minutos a solas?

La coquetería con que Rebeca habló, delató su intención al decir "a solas". Yugi conocía bien ese lado pícaro de su mujer, personalidad que despertó hacía 15 años cuando por primera vez hicieron el amor en la casa de unos amigos de su hermano mayor.

Yugi la asió por la espalda y le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma picardía.

-A eso no me puedo negar jamás contigo.

Y la besó con pasión mientras Rebeca metía sus manos entre la ropa de su marido con la clara intención de despojarlo de ellas.

.

.

Estiró los brazos dando un gran bostezo una vez hubo bajado la escalera principal. Caminó rumbo a la cocina en busca de un desayuno rápido antes de arreglarse para irse al trabajo como mesera en la cafetería. Abrió el refrigerador y localizó un pedazo de jamón fresco junto con algunas rebanadas de queso, miró la mesa de la cocina y descubrió también unos panes. Por este motivo escogió prepararse unos emparedados. Sacó los ingredientes y se dispuso a iniciar su proceso de alimentación cuando vio entrar, con paso pesado y apesadumbrado, a su amiga Serenity.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados; signo de que no durmió adecuadamente por seguir llorando.

-No me digas que sigues con el mismo cuento-exclamó Kisara con fastidio.

-Eres muy ignorante. No tienes idea de lo que se siente amar a alguien y que no te corresponda-respondió Serenity fatigada y abrió las puertezuelas de los muebles para buscar su propio desayuno.

-Serenity, eso que sientes no es amor. Te estás engañando a ti misma.

Kisara tenía una idea de lo que se trataba el amor a pesar de que no lo había experimentado en carne propia.

-¡Tú no puedes saber eso! No tienes novio.

-Tú tampoco-respondió Kisara en defensa personal.

Serenity sacó de las vitrinas un empaque de cereales y del refrigerador extrajo la leche. Se sirvió en un plato hondo el contenido y comió con desgana.

-Es que todo iba tan perfecto.

Los comentarios pesimistas y quejumbrosos de Serenity molestaban a Kisara que trataba de conservar la paciencia lo más posible.

-¿Cómo puede ser perfecta una relación donde sales con un hombre casado?

-Él no ama a su esposa. Me lo dijo-habló Serenity llena de tristeza.

-Si fuera verdad ya se hubiera divorciado. Todos los hombres son así-dijo Kisara con firmeza-Se casan con una, pero buscan aventuras con otras.

Aunque lo trataba de ocultar, en el fondo existía un ligero resentimiento por parte de Kisara hacia los hombres debido al rechazo que ella sufría por ellos. El no tener novio la hacía pensar que no era muy atractiva ni exitosa entre ellos.

-Yo sé que es diferente. Es el amor de mi vida y no puedo vivir sin él.

Kisara movió los ojos en una actitud de disgusto sabiendo que no tenía remedio su compañera. Algo que odiaba de Serenity era su personalidad obsesiva, junto con su deseo demente de tener pareja. Kisara también compartía ese anhelo, pero jamás mendigaría amor por nadie.

-Kisara, compréndeme. Lo único que quiero es que él esté conmigo siempre, como su pareja oficial.

La aludida no respondió al llamado de su amiga. Le resultaba agotador la idea de que Serenity continuara llorando y amargándose por un hombre. Ignorándola, prosiguió a continuar su desayuno sin interrupciones.

Serenity también comió parte de su cereal con leche mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar en Seto Kaiba. Lo amaba, estaba convencida de eso. Era su segundo novio, pero era el primero al que se entregaba en su totalidad y nunca pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él. Kaiba era, en verdad, su primer amor y el hombre que más admiraba y le gustaba.

Finalmente, Kisara terminó de degustar sus alimentos y se levantó de la mesa limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta.

-Voy al trabajo. Creo que hoy iré a visitar a la familia Moto, así que tal vez llegué más tarde de lo debido.

Serenity caviló las palabras de su amiga. La familia Moto.

El hermano mayor de Serenity, Joey Wheeler, estaba viviendo en unión libre con una mujer que tenía por amigos a la familia Moto. De allí que Serenity conociera a los hermanos Yami y Yugi y a sus respectivas esposas, Tea y Rebeca.

Joey había conocido a Mai en el trabajo y pronto tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos. Por su lado, Serenity no tenía contacto frecuente con la familia Moto, pero sabía de su existencia. Eran amigos de Mai y a veces hacían reuniones familiares donde siempre le tocaba ver a los hermanos Moto, sus esposas y sus hijos.

Repentinamente, una idea pasó por la cabeza de Serenity haciendo que su semblante se iluminara. La boca y los ojos quedaron boquiabiertos de par en par y al mover la mano, casi tiró el plato con su comida. Cubrió con ambas manos su boca, sin quitar la expresión de perplejidad que había aparecido en su cara.

Kisara apareció de nuevo en la cocina, esta vez arreglada formal y sencillamente para ir al trabajo.

-Nos vemos en la noche, Serenity.

Pero Kisara se quedó inmóvil al ver la gran sorpresa que mostraba su amiga junto con una mezcla de júbilo.

-¿Qué sucede, Serenity?

-Kisara, ¿recuerdas a la familia Moto?

La joven puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te los mencioné hace unos momentos.

-No, me refiero a si sabes la historia del matrimonio del señor Yami y Tea.

-Sí, conozco algunos detalles-respondió Kisara con la ceja enarcada-¿Por qué?

-Creo que mi problema ya tiene solución.

La picardía se dibujó en el rostro de Serenity y, sin finalizar su desayuno, salió de la cocina dando brincos de felicidad cual si no tuviera ningún problema. Mágicamente ya no se sentía triste ni dolida por el rechazo de Kaiba.

Kisara no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada sospechosa y confundida. Serenity no era de las mujeres que cambiaran su estado de ánimo de un momento a otro. Debía haber un motivo, pero no estaba del todo segura. Además, la familia Moto y Serenity no mantenían contacto desde hacía mucho tiempo ya que en los últimos años no se hacían reuniones familiares frecuentes.

Sin saber qué pensar del asunto, Kisara abandonó la cocina, pero con una nueva preocupación en su corazón: ¿qué planeaba o qué provocó la dicha de Serenity?

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: No están tan alejadas tus suposiciones, XDD. Me alegra que los lectores se sientan identificados con los personajes, porque la idea es reflejar los diferentes puntos de vista de las personas con respecto a las relaciones de pareja. Yo no creo en el amor y en la amistad eterna, para mí todo dura lo que tiene que durar; incluso el matrimonio. Me asombra que los hombres tengan la idea de que las relaciones son eternas. Tuve un amigo que creía en la amistad por siempre y para siempre.**

 **Usagi moonie: Cualquier persona con una personalidad resulta fastidioso. Ya ves como Tea cansa emocional y físicamente a Yami. No había pensado en eso; Joey se enojará mucho si sabe lo de Serenity y Kaiba, jajajaja. Ya quiero imaginar algo así, pero en la serie original, jajajaja.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 14

Salió de su mansión a toda prisa para dirigirse a su empresa a iniciar sus labores cotidianas. Esta vez tenía un motivador para ir con más rapidez que en los días anteriores: había una alta posibilidad de ver a Yugi Moto, un hombre al que llevaba tiempo sin ver.

Subió a su auto conducido por un chofer y se encaminó a su compañía de juegos. Una de las características de Seto Kaiba consistía en que jamás llegaba tarde a sus citas; y justo ese día había quedado de ver los diseños de un posible nuevo empleado. Yugi Moto iría a solicitar empleo a KC y eso lo tenía emocionado.

 _"Así que Yugi está diseñando juegos tal como me dijo, hace algunos años, que haría"._

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro al traer a flote los recuerdos de ese día en que conoció a Yugi. No obstante, era mejor esperar a verlo en persona para comprobar, por él mismo, si Yugi había cumplido su palabra.

Con los brazos cruzados, Kaiba giró a un lado para observar el panorama por la ventana del auto. Mirar las calles y la ciudad le resultaba algo poco usual ya que siempre se la pasaba en el teléfono cuando iba camino a su trabajo. Si analizaba las cosas, nunca paraba de trabajar y realizar jornadas enteras de eventos con gente rica como él. Fue en uno de esos famosos eventos donde conoció a la que sería, años después, su esposa. Ishizu era muy belle cuando la vio pero, desde su punto de vista, perdió todo su atractivo en el momento en que su padre, Gozaburo, la comprometió con él. Si las cosas no hubieran sucedido de esa forma muy probablemente, y estaba seguro que así sería, hubiera aceptado tener como pareja sentimental, aunque no oficial, a la joven Ishizu.

Era una mujer llena de virtudes y cualidades, empero jamás pensaría en ella como mujer para casarse. Francamente, Kaiba no quería matrimoniarse con nadie. Entre los grupos de solteros millonarios, siempre era común escuchar a los hombres hablar de que el matrimonio no era muy bueno para ellos. Les quitaba libertad, los ataba a una sola mujer y además les daba más responsabilidades que las que un hombre puede soportar.

Cuando supo que Ishizu sería su esposa, la sangre le hirvió en las venas. Tiempo después de casarse, buscó otras formas de conseguir su libertad nuevamente, aunque su padre se opuso al divorcio. Después de eso, él e Ishizu trataron de vivir como un matrimonio normal, pero Kaiba no tardó en notar que Ishizu comenzaba a tener sentimientos más allá por él.

Si Ishizu hubiera tomado la decisión de disimular ante todos que el matrimonio de ellos iba bien y normal, aunque las cosas no fueran así, todo habría sido distinto entre ellos. Kaiba no tenía problema en estar casado con ella si podía tener sexo y libertad, más Ishizu desarrolló sentimientos de amor por él y aquello lo perturbó. Por eso, dejó de acostarse con Ishizu y prefirió continuar con su vida como si fuera un soltero que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos.

La primera mujer que mantuvo relaciones extramaritales con él se llamaba Asuka Tenjoin. La belleza de aquella mujer era bastante notoria y, cuando la conquista se realizó, firmaron un contrato de privacidad entre ambos para no revelar quién era su amante rico. Todo fue viento en popa durante dos años hasta que Asuka le dijo a Kaiba que estaba por casarse con un novio de tiempo atrás. Kaiba le pagó una buena cantidad para su boda y así, Asuka, desapareció de su vida para siempre.

La segunda amante le causó muchos problemas a Seto. El nombre de ella era Vivian Wong y, al igual que Serenity, era una mujer obsesionada con tener a Kaiba con ella por siempre. Deshacerse de ella fue todo un arte, pero tras conseguir que le pagaran una gran suma de dinero y bloquearla de todos los medios de contacto, además de alertar a la seguridad privada del peligro que ella era, pronto Vivian dejó de buscar a Kaiba. Lo último que supo de ella fue que volvió a su país natal.

La tercera, y no tan bonita, amante fue una joven de nombre Carly que, pasados unos pocos meses, se aburrió de ser un objeto sexual y desapareció repentinamente así como llegó a la vida de Kaiba.

La cuarta se trataba de una chica que estudiaba la universidad; su nombre era Yuzu Hiragi. Pasados unos pocos años de relación, ella también se fue porque explicó que su verdadero ideal era casarse y tener hijos, lo cual ella misma sabía que con Seto Kaiba no realizaría esos planes. Aceptó ser la amante de Kaiba porque deseaba perder la virginidad y aprender más sobre sexo, más ahora quería cumplir sus sueños maritales.

Finalmente, la última amante era la loca y romántica Serenity. Chica a la cual conoció, casualmente, en uno de los pequeños bares donde Seto de vez en cuando iba para buscar aventuras. Aunque siempre con un disfraz para no ser reconocido. Serenity era la primera mujer con la que duraba cinco años en una relación extramarital. Todas las demás duraban unos dos o tres años, incluso meses. Tal vez esto se debía a que Serenity era la más complaciente en la cama a diferencia de las otras mujeres. Años atrás se percató de que Serenity parecía albergar un sentimiento de amor por él, más Kaiba no creía en esos sentimentalismos baratos que se venden en las tiendas; por lo cual no terminó la relación como debía. Ahora se enfrentaba al problema de que estaba, por segunda vez, con una mujer obsesiva y tendría que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ella para conseguir una nueva amante. Ya era hora de cambiar de mujer.

Con estos pensamientos, enfocados en sus problemas al tener sexo con mujeres emocionales, llegó a su empresa y se apeó del coche para ir caminando a su oficina, donde esperaría la llegada del posiblemente nuevo empleado de KC. Y vaya que esperaba que Yugi se convirtiera en su nuevo recluta para competir en los juegos digitales del mercado.

.

.

Debido a que la cita de Yugi con Kaiba se programó para temprano en la mañana, Rebeca aprovechó eso para ayudar a su marido lo más posible antes de marcharse, ella también, a su propio empleo. Acomodó con sus suaves manos la corbata que portaba Yugi en el cuello y también el traje que lucía su esposo.

-Bien, ya está. Ahora será tu turno de usar las palabras adecuadas para convencer a Kaiba.

El gran optimismo que mostraba Rebeca, en vez de animarlo, estresaba más a Yugi ante el temor de defraudar a su mujer.

-Rebe, no te ilusiones demasiado, por favor.

Ante la respuesta de su esposo, Rebeca apretó los puños y lanzó una mirada llena de severidad a Yugi.

-¡Deja de ser pesimista! Sé que lo lograrás.

Yugi dio un suspiro, sabiendo que su mujer no dejaría de animarlo nunca. Le agradaba mucho recibir ese trato por parte de ella, sin embargo los rechazos anteriores no se podían tomar a la ligera.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

Yugi salió de su casa sin mirar atrás. Iba vestido con un traje elegante que Rebeca compró en la tienda más cercana. Era bastante a caro a comparación de la ropa que cotidianamente usaba y eso le dejaba una herida en el alma más por la cual lamentarse.

-Mucha suerte, amor-se despidió Rebeca desde la puerta.

-Luego te platico.

Pronto Yugi giró a la izquierda y desapareció en la avenida. Rebeca también dio un suspiro de alivio mientras miraba con ternura el camino por donde se había marchado su esposo. Después regresó al interior de la casa.

Confiada en que las cosas con su pareja saldrían a la perfección, Rebeca inició sus labores de casa, preparando a su hijo y a ella misma para irse. Comúnmente Yugi era el que preparaba a su hijo para llevarlo a la escuela antes de comenzar la jornada de buscar trabajo, así que para Rebeca le resultó todo un placer atender ella misma a su niño en ese ámbito.

Mientras lo vestía, le daba el desayuno y la lonchera y luego ella también arregló rápidamente sus cosas para encaminarse al trabajo, no pudo evitar meditar sobre algo que la tenía perturbada.

El nombre Kaiba sonaba en su cabeza como algo lejano y distante, pero a la vez cercano a ella. Como si hubiera conocido, tiempo atrás, a alguien con ese apellido y se tratara de una persona que resultó importante en su vida. Pero también pensó que, si fuera tan importante ese alguien, lo recordaría sin tantos problemas.

Siempre fue, desde joven, una chica sociable que formaba amistades en varios lugares. De allí que se volviera amiga y compañera de cuarto de Tea y Mai cuando las tres eran jóvenes. También en Estados Unidos, su país natal, hizo muchas amistades, tanto cuando vivía allá en su infancia y parte de adolescencia, como cuando regresó a allá con la intención de finalizar sus estudios y definir si deseaba quedarse en América o estar en Japón con Yugi. Por supuesto, escogió a Yugi.

Algo que aprendió con los años es que cuando amas a alguien tienes que sacrificar muchas cosas; en ocasiones hasta la libertad. Su carrera prometedora en Estados Unidos y su vida allá fueron sacrificadas para casarse con un hombre de nacionalidad japonesa del que se enamoró profundamente. Continuaba enamorada, pero todo cambia con los años; nada permanece igual. Y eso le alegraba. El nacimiento de Yuri también trajo cambios a su matrimonio que sólo un bebé puede llevar consigo.

Intentó recordar a qué persona con ese apellido conoció y en donde, hasta que se rindió y, por fin, se marchó de su casa acompañada de su hijo para llevarlo a la escuela.

.

.

La visión del enorme edificio de la compañía de juegos KC, era tan imponente que Yugi tragó saliva al darse cuenta que estaba por meterse con los grandes del medio. Si el miedo y el pesimismo estaban presentes desde antes, ahora habían aumentado considerablemente. No obstante, no podía defraudar a su esposa que esperaba las buenas nuevas de un posible empleo bien pagado. Sus labios temblaban por los nervios y se obligó a sí mismo a avanzar rumbo a la entrada principal. Una vez se hubo registrado y presentado, un hombre le indicó el camino para llegar al piso donde sería recibido por Seto Kaiba.

Volvió a tragar saliva y subió por el elevador señalado por el guardia. Quiso visitar a su hermano para pedirle algún consejo de improvisto, sin embargo se veía extraño. Sin mencionar el hecho de que ya estaba por cumplirse el horario fijado para la cita con Kaiba.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y el miedo lo consumió. Faltaba tres minutos para la reunión. Tuvo la tentación de salir corriendo, pero se animó al pensar en que era la mayor oportunidad de su vida para conseguir el mejor empleo de todos. Un trabajo con el que pudiera volver a ser el proveedor en su casa y darle una mejor vida a Rebeca y Yuri, tomando en cuenta también que volvería a tener un puesto importante en su vida laboral.

Llegó al piso donde se localizaba la oficina de Seto. Guiado por las indicaciones previas, encontró la puerta de la oficina principal donde estaba escrito el nombre de la persona que vería.

Inhaló aire para disipar los nervios que lo consumían por dentro.

 _"Tú puedes, Yugi"._

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó.

-Adelante.

Abrió la puerta y vio un escritorio donde estaba un hombre joven de cabellos castaños que escribía a mano en diversos papeles. Esperó un momento en la puerta y luego avanzó hasta quedar frente al escritorio. El hombre no levantaba la mirada para verlo, sino que continuo inmerso en los documentos que revisaba. Un silencio incómodo calló sobre Yugi que trataba de ocultar sus miedos frente al que suponía se trataba de Seto Kaiba.

-Buenas…

-Tu nombre es Yugi Moto ¿verdad?

La voz profunda de Kaiba sonó en el despacho y Yugi tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar.

-Sí, señor. Soy yo.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo y Kaiba no dejaba de trabajar como si nadie estuviera allí presente.

-Vine por recomendación de mi herma…

-Ya sé porque estás aquí.

La respuesta fría del CEO dejó helado a Yugi. Quizá fue un error pensar que podría trabajar en KC.

-Sí, señor.

-Tu hermano Yami Moto trabaja aquí desde hace tres años por recomendación de Maximiliam Pegasus. Así que supongo que tú también tienes potencial como él.

Por fin, Seto levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Yugi y un azul profundo invadió el alma del joven de cabellera tricolor.

-Aunque yo sé que no necesitas recomendación de nadie. Después de todo, conozco el talento que posees para los juegos.

-¿En serio, señor?

El entusiasmo de Yugi, mezclado con la inocencia de su personalidad, delataron que no recordaba al hombre que lo interrogaba. Kaiba hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-De hecho, he tenido la oportunidad de ver tus habilidades en el juego y por eso es que decidí reunirte contigo y así comprobar por mí mismo que aún posees tus talentos para esto.

Yugi frunció ligeramente el ceño y arqueó un poco una ceja.

-Lo siento, señor Kaiba, pero no entiendo lo que dice.

Kaiba se recargó en el escritorio y cruzó las manos para descansar la barbilla en ellas.

-Es una pena que no recuerdes a tu rival de juegos-su voz sonó lastimera y ronca-. Porque si no me recuerdas, me temo que será difícil que trabajemos juntos.

Yugi estaba confundido, sin quitar la mirada de Seto. Analizó que el rostro de Seto le resultaba familiar de algún lado, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde.

Pensó y meditó en eso por varios segundos hasta que halló la respuesta correcta a sus cavilaciones.

Yugi retrocedió unos pasos y quedó perplejo mientras a su memoria venían los recuerdos del día en que vio, por primera vez, a Seto Kaiba.

 _-¿Crees que puedes vencerme en un juego de duelos de monstruos limpio?_

 _-¡Claro que sí! Tengo la suficiente confianza para lograrlo._

 _-¡Entonces, te reto a que venzas!_

 _-¡De acuerdo! Y cuando lo haga recordarás por siempre que fuiste vencido por Yugi Moto. Mi nombre sonará por siempre en tu cabeza._

Y para Yugi el mundo dio un giro enorme. Sus brazos cayeron pesadamente a los costados y quedó boquiabierto, con los ojos desorbitados, al ver que estaba, nuevamente, con su rival de los viejos tiempos. Seto Kaiba sonrió triunfante.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Se podría decir que Yugi siente inseguridad y Rebeca es su apoyo. Algo así como en la serie original; pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo, en especial en las historias. Tenía muchos deseos de poner una pareja pícara sexualmente, jijijijiji. Serenity está igual de loca que Tea con Yami; conozco mucha gente así de chiflada.**

 **Usagi Moonie: Entonces dejaré que la historia avance y me dirás si tus teorías son correctas ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 15

Yugi estaba pasmado, incrédulo. Inmóvil en medio del despacho donde lo acompañaba Seto Kaiba. Aquella revelación lo tenía lleno de estupor y pensó, por unos momentos, que se trataba de una mala jugada por parte del CEO. Más pronto captó que una persona como él no bromearía con algo así. Mucho menos con una situación que pasó hacía tantos años atrás.

-No, no es posible.

-Yo tampoco creí que la vida nos volvería a juntar de nuevo.

Kaiba hablaba tranquilamente, aunque con un dejo de confianza que no le entregaba a ningún hombre que viniera a su empresa buscando trabajo. Yugi se acercó a la mesa, todavía con una expresión boquiabierta en el rostro.

-¡Seto Kobayashi!-dijo Yugi como un murmullo.

Kaiba levantó la mano con un ademán despectivo.

-No me llames con ese apellido mientras estemos aquí.

-Pero…no entiendo lo que sucede.

Yugi sintió una mezcla de asombro y alegría. Jamás pensó que volvería a ver a ese hombre que lo retó a un duelo de monstruos hacía tanto tiempo.

-Creo que tendremos muchas cosas de qué hablar además del asunto de tus diseños.

Tanta fue su estupefacción que Yugi olvidó por breves segundos el verdadero motivo de su visita.

-Ah, es cierto.

Sacó del portafolios, que llevaba en su mano, una pila de papales que contenían los diseños de sus ideas para el desarrollo de los juegos de mesa. Los entregó a Seto Kaiba y este le indicó con una seña de la mano que se sentara. Yugi obedeció y observó a Seto detenidamente.

Los años no habían pasado en balde, pero en general la apariencia de Seto era la misma que hacía 17 años, la última vez lo vio. Independientemente de la apariencia, lo que realmente lo tenía alterado y curioso era el tema del apellido. Cuando conoció a Seto se llamaba Kobayashi y no Kaiba como ahora.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que Kaiba irguió el rostro hacia él y señaló los diseños.

-Me parece interesante tu propuesta.

Yugi agitó la cabeza en señal de desconcierto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tus diseños para el nuevo sistema de juegos digitales son bastante prometedores. Tal y como sospechaba de ti.

Yugi creyó que sus oídos lo engañaban. Era la primera vez que alguien aceptaba sus diseños y los consideraba buenos.

-¿¡Es en serio!?

-Yo no hago bromas de este tipo-afirmó Kaiba con seguridad en la voz. Tras meditarlo unos momentos, respondió-Estoy convencido de que harás un buen trabajo aquí en la compañía.

Con un movimiento brusco, Yugi se levantó de la silla y la tiró accidentalmente al suelo. Los brazos y las manos de Yugi temblaron por la gran noticia.

-¿Qué dice, señor Kaiba?

-Que te voy a contratar en mi compañía.

.

.

A pesar de que su marido era déspota con ella, eso no impedía que Ishizu trabajara en la empresa KC. Ser esposa de Seto Kaiba tenía ventajas muy fuertes en ella; podía ir y venir a donde quisiera, descansar cuanto lo deseara, comer lo que pidiera y tenía muchos guardaespaldas que nunca la dejaban sola. Aunque para tener todo esto, tenía que pagar el precio de ser feliz. En ocasiones no sabía si era mejor ser soltera o estar casada con un hombre que no la quisiera. Nunca hablaba de esta situación con su hermano Marik, y prefería no hacerlo.

Mientras se encargaba de los arreglos empresariales, el único apoyo para olvidar sus asuntos personales, llegó una llamada telefónica.

-¿Diga?

-Señorita Ishizu, tiene una llamada sin identificar para usted.

-¿Sin identificar? No acepto a nadie que no se identifique.

Por seguridad, Ishizu siempre controlaba a todos los que mantuvieran contacto con ella.

-Eso fue lo que le dije, pero dice que usted ya la conoce y que necesita hablar urgentemente con usted.

Ishizu tuvo una ligera idea de quien era la persona que deseaba comunicarse con ella. Entre sus contactos, sólo había alguien capaz de hacer algo así. Dio la orden de que le pasaran la llamada y comprobó que tenía razón.

-¡Adivina quién soy y te daré un gran dulce cuando te vea!-dijo, con gran euforia, una voz cantarina y risueña.

-¡Mana! ¡Deja de comportarte como niña!-vocifero Ishizu enojada.

-Ay, no seas así. Sólo quiero alegrarte el día.

Detrás de la bocina se oía la voz melodiosa y aniñada de una joven de tez morena y ojos verdes como la esmeralda.

-Alegrarías más si no hicieras esas bromas por teléfono.

Ishizu estaba tratando de controlar su inconformidad, pero era visible lo molesta que estaba.

-No seas aguafiestas, Ishizu. Hay pasado tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Un año y medio.

Ishizu hablaba secamente cuando se trataba de Mana, una de sus amigas de su país natal, Egipto.

-¿Lo ves? Es mucho tiempo.

Ishizu rodó las cuencas de los ojos y llevó la mano al puente de la nariz.

-En fin, ¿qué es lo que necesitas, Mana?

-¿Tienes tiempo libre hoy o mañana para vernos?

-¿Vernos? Pero si tú estás en Egip…

De pronto Ishizu calló repentinamente y analizó las palabras de la jovencita.

-Espera…no me digas que estás…

-¡Así eeeeeeessssssssss! ¡Estoy en Japón!-gritó eufórica Mana.

A Ishizu se le resbaló de las manos el auricular. Tuvo que recogerlo en el aire antes de que chocara el suelo.

-Espera, habla despacio. ¿¡Estás en Japón justo ahora!?

-Lo que oíste. Me encuentro justo hoy mismo en Japón. ¡Llegué de sorpresa!

Mana gritaba cual niña pequeña se divirtiera haciendo travesuras a sus amigos. La sangre se congeló en las venas de Ishizu. La personalidad, un tanto infantil, de Mana le ponía los nervios de punta.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Uy, qué seria. Vine a pasar unas vacaciones cortas aquí y decidí visitar primero a mi mejor amiga.

Nuevamente, Ishizu rodó los ojos; aunque sabía muy bien que, en el fondo, eran ciertas esas palabras.

-¿Dónde estás, Mana?

-Estoy hospedada en un hotel. ¿Cuándo podemos vernos?

-Déjame que arregle mis asuntos con Seto para estar completamente a solas contigo.

Un silencio se percibió del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Sigues con Seto en las mismas?

El corazón de Ishizu se partió en dos, pero ocultó sus sentimientos.

-Eso ya no cambiará nunca, Mana.

La joven no respondió, porque debía comprender lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

-Entonces, esperaré a que tú misma me devuelvas la llamada. Si me necesitas estoy en el hotel Kumori.

-Gracias, Mana.

Y tras una breve despedida, cortaron la comunicación definitivamente. Por alguna razón desconocida, Ishizu sintió alivio al saber que, al menos por una temporada corta, tendría el apoyo emocional de su amiga egipcia como ella. Suspiró y decidió continuar con su trabajo, esperando ver pronto cara a cara a Mana.

Continuará...

 **Usagi Moonie: A veces tener muchas mujeres no resulta ser algo bueno. Lo aprendí de un amigo mío. Esa frase de veo blanco, veo azul la leí con la voz latina de Pegasus, jajajaja. Por lo pronto ya hay un indicio de algo entre Kaiba y Yugi, será muy interesante. Ya verás la relación de Rebeca con estos personajes, jijijiji. Pues como gustes, o puedes esperar a leer directamente aquí. Como te sientas más cómoda.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Advertencia: este fanfic contiene temas sociales que abarcan el matrimonio y la sexualidad desde el punto de vista de distintas mujeres. Las opiniones expuestas son subjetivas y no están sujetas a ninguna persona en especial.**

Capítulo 16

-¿Qué dice? ¿Qué estoy que?

Yugi no salía de su estupor y retrocedió sobre sus pasos con las manos temblorosas. Casi no se podía sostener en pie porque pensaba que se trataba de un juego de su mente ilusionada con conseguir finalmente un trabajo.

-Lo que oíste. Te contrato para que labores en mi empresa.

El temblor pasó de las manos a las piernas de Yugi en un gran espasmo y su vista se nubló ligeramente. Cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo y Kaiba se levantó precipitadamente para ayudarlo.

-¿Estas bien, Yugi?

Yugi sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces y se recuperó rápido. Después de todo, sólo estaba anonadado con la noticia.

-Sí, estoy bien. De hecho, demasiado bien.

De pronto, los ojos de Yugi se ensancharon con una alegría tal que incluso Seto Kaiba se asustó un poco. Jamás había visto a una persona tan contenta por trabajar en su empresa. La mayoría reaccionaban de forma muy neutral o nerviosa; pocos eran los que se expresaban con felicidad por trabajar en una compañía como KC, con tanto prestigio en el mundo del juego de mesa.

-¿Seguro no necesitas ayuda?-interrogó Kaiba con la ceja arqueada.

Sin agregar más, Yugi se levantó del suelo y le sonrió como cómplice al CEO.

-Me has ayudado ya con permitirme trabajar contigo aquí. No sabes el favor tan grande que me has hecho.

Kaiba sonrió de medio lado.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi rival. Pero no creas que lo hago porque te conozco desde hace tiempo.

-Lo sé. Te conozco muy bien como para saber que no dejarías que cualquiera esté a tu lado.

Yugi habló con orgullo de sí mismo. Su mente estaba clara y recordaba, perfectamente, cuando conoció a Kaiba hacía muchos años atrás. La sonrisa de medio lado del CEO permaneció en su rostro, mostrando una combinación de calidez con frialdad muy extraña en él. Estaba feliz por ver de nuevo a su rival, pero también separaba sentimientos de lo profesional.

-Al menos me recuerdas después de todo.

-¿Cómo podría olvidar cuando combatíamos juntos en duelos?-preguntó Yugi-Eras muy bueno, igual que yo.

-Admito que eres el único que me ha derrotado, pero los tiempos han cambiado.

Se irguieron y se miraron fijamente mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en las mentes de ambos.

-Haz cambiado mucho. Te vez más maduro que antes.

-Es lógico. He crecido bastante-repuso Yugi con orgullo.

-Cuando te vi eras un niño mimado y tímido.

-¿Mimado? El que se comportaba así eras tú con tu altanería.

Kaiba volvió a sonreír en respuesta a la queja de Yugi.

-¿Crees que sería buena idea que vayamos a un lugar más privado para hablar sobre el trabajo y los tiempos de juegos juveniles que compartíamos?

Esta vez fue Yugi quien sonrió con triunfo.

-De acuerdo. Será un placer platicar de nuevo con mi rival.

-¿Tienes libre el día de hoy?

-Mientras no me pongas a trabajar, claro que sí.

-Entonces ¿vamos a tomar un café ahora?

Era tanta la emoción de ambos que deseaban con rapidez encontrarse para platicar sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos años. La rivalidad entre ambos aún persistía y el tiempo no había desaparecido ese deseo de superar al otro en los juegos.

-¿Ahora? ¿No es apresurado?-preguntó Yugi con el ceño fruncido.

-Puedo hacer lo que me plazca aquí. Es una ventaja de ser el dueño. Así que no tengo problema en estar fuera unas cuantas horas.

Yugi sonrió retadoramente. Para él también era necesario reunirse con Kaiba a solas y hablar con él sobre temas relacionados con la empresa y sus vías personales. Desde varios años atrás, Yugi sólo mantenía conversaciones con Yami y Rebeca, lo cual no le molestaba, pero tampoco le causaba gran placer. A veces es recomendable hablar con otras personas fuera de la familia.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos ahora?

-Avisaré a la oficina principal.

Kaiba se acercó a su escritorio y marcó un teléfono. Una vez hubo dado las indicaciones adecuadas, le hizo una seña a Yugi para que ambos se marcharan lo más pronto posible. Para Kaiba también era un momento de relajación el hecho de estar con otro hombre conversando de diversos temas; la compañía de Ishizu no le favorecía mucho.

Salieron del despacho del Ceo y atravesaron el pasillo hacia el elevador. Yugi tuvo la ligera esperanza de ver a su hermano por allí, pero no lo localizó con la mirada. Según sabía, Yami trabajaba muy cerca de Kaiba ya que él podía convencer al CEO, o a alguien cercano, para realizar las entrevistas con los futuros empleados; aquello significaba que Yami debía de encontrarse ubicado muy cerca de Kaiba, pero por alguna razón no pudo verlo ni cuando llegó ni cuando salió de la oficina de Seto.

Al llegar abajo se asombró, en gran manera, de ver a todos los empleados haciendo reverencias a Seto Kaiba. Él no podía recibir esa cordialidad, a menos que estuviera con Kaiba; justo como se encontraba en esos momentos.

Se sintió un poco de nervioso al ver las miradas de todos los empleados de KC que estaban anonadados.

-No les hagas caso. Mientras trabajes junto a mí, no pueden hacerte daño.

Yugi sintió cierta seguridad en eso, pero supuso que las envidias saldrían a la luz más pronto de lo que creía. Finalmente, salieron del edificio y una limusina, que Kaiba había pedido de antemano antes de salir del despacho, estaba esperándolos en medio de la calle.

-Ahora te toca a ti decirme el lugar donde tomaremos nuestro café.

Kaiba le volvió a sonreír de medio lado, con triunfo, alegría y un brillo de rivalidad en sus ojos.

.

.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Seto se marchó de la empresa sin decir a dónde va?

Ishizu vociferó en la bocina del teléfono perteneciente a Roland, su empleado más cercano a ella y su marido.

-Así es, mi señora. No dijo nada; simplemente avisó que no estaría en KC y que volvería hasta tarde.

-¿Crees que fue a ya sabes dónde?-la pregunta de Ishizu sonó alterada.

-No lo creo, mi señora. El señor Kaiba mencionó que probablemente cambiaría de amante pronto y no consigue mujeres tan de prisa.

Ishizu apretó los labios y tragó saliva.

-¿Tienes idea de a donde pudo haber ido?

-No, mi señora. Pero iba acompañado de un empleado que desconozco su nombre.

-¿Cómo era?

-Era similar al señor Yami Moto, pero con unas ligeras diferencias en los rasgos.

El ceño de Ishizu se frunció por el desconcierto. Fue entonces que supuso que se trataba del hermano de Yami ya que, ese día, lo citaron para reunirse con Seto. Era extraño que Kaiba se marchara con un empleado completamente desconocido y sin papeles de contrato. Todo le parecía confuso, pero una idea pasó por su mente femenina aprovechando la ausencia de su marido.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Roland.

Cortó la comunicación e inmediatamente llamó a su amiga con la que había hablado momentos atrás.

-Mana, ya tengo tiempo libre para verte.

-¿¡En serio!?-gritó Mana con júbilo.

-Sí, ¿te parece que nos veamos en el hotel que me mencionaste hace rato?

-¡Claro! ¡Ya no puedo esperar para verte!

-Entonces voy para allá.

Se despidieron y colgaron respectivamente. Rápidamente, Ishizu preparó los documentos que debía entregar y dejó en orden todo lo referente a la empresa para retirarse sin ningún inconveniente. Estaba ansiosa por ver a su amiga y hablar con ella.

Continuará...

 **MarBere123: Un poco tarde, pero todo llega a su tiempo. NI antes ni después, XDDD. Las dudas se aclararán muy pronto en este fic. Después de todo, ya lo tengo planeado hasta el final, muajajaja.**

 **Sissie131: Se tardó un poco, pero ya llegó a dar problemas, XDDD. Ya veremos lo que sucederá.**

 **Usagi Moonie: Kaiba guarda aún algunos misterios y Mana, pues, tendrá sus revoltijos, jajajaja.**


End file.
